Sadistic Temptation
by alvissaoikitsunechan
Summary: One-shot AgoHiru UA, por favor, no me matéis ni odiéis


Sadistic Temptation by Alvissaoikitsunechan o AlvissAKC

One-shot AgoHiru UA, por favor, no me matéis ni odiéis

Espero k os guste Ya~Ha xD

¡VIVA LAS HIRUMA FANS FOREVER! XD (ni idea de cuantas hay pero bueno…)

Atención: en este fic hay escenas gore, sexo, sadomasoquismo o lo que más se le acerque. Por favor, si os queda algún trauma o algo por el estilo, o no estáis seguros de leerlo, que de verdad ni yo me creo que lo haya escrito… no denunciéis, acoséis, y amenacéis de muerte a la autora de este fic, o sea yo

Una vez más, disfrutad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

xXFlash BackxX

─Agon…estás seguro de que quieres seguir con esa chica…-su hermano estaba sentado en la cama, mirándole con una gran preocupación.

Kongo Agon, un castaño de rastas cortas, de dieciocho años, universitario en la prestigiosa Saikyoudai, se giro hacia su gemelo, curioso que lo fueran porque ya podrían parecerse un poco. El caso es que Agon, nuevamente había encontrado una nueva muchacha con la que jugar un rato, pero esta vez fue diferente, esa chica estaba aguantando con su hermano 2 días, cosa que nunca había pasado.

─¿Ahh?, eres cojonudamente pesado, Unko-chan-sonrió siniestramente-Déjame joder con quien quiera, de acuerdo, si no quieres que les diga a esos dos que llamamos papas que su hijo mayor, el modelo a seguir, se hace pajas.

Unsui apretó los puños, de frustración y preocupación. Normalmente no le importaría nada que su hermano se liara con una chica, pero esta era diferente, no quería que su hermano se metiera en problemas, no en más de los que se metía normalmente.

Pero no pudo detenerlo cuando cruzo la puerta…

xXFin Flash BackxX

Iba con una sonrisa siniestra en la cara, todos los que pasaban a su alrededor se apartaban por precaución. Sí, ese sentimiento de querer que la gente te tema, le encantaba ver como se estremecían de terror, era normal sus reacciones, todo su cuerpo emanaba un aura asesina y malvada capaz de hacer parecer a un mafioso un gusano endeble a su lado. Era tarde, las once y media en realidad, pero no le importaba, su estúpido hermano se cerraría la boca y total, tenía 18 años, podía salir hasta tarde y volver con quien le daba la gana o no volver hasta el amanecer, tranquilamente.

Llego hasta una esquina, en la cual, iluminada por una farola la vio. Una chica interesante, no le había dejado tirársela, pero tampoco le había dado calabazas, en realidad, no quería ni que fueran novios, era una chica extraña, pero distinta a las que había visto. De pelo largo, laceo negro azabache, y sus ojos eran castaño oscuro, piel blanca inmaculada y vestida completamente de negro con camisa a tiras y pantalones rotos vaqueros con cadenas colgándole. Dos tatuajes con estrellas de seis puntas en cada hombro y un colgante con una calavera llena de pinchos, sí, una chica curiosa, nunca había salido con una gótica. Ella sonrío acercándosele, tenía un aura similar a la suya, magnética y siniestra, que mantenía a la gente alejada, pero el escote que llevaba dejaba claro que buscaba llamar la atención, joder si la llamaba…Ella le acaricio el pecho un poco descubierto por la camisa azul oscuro que llevaba abierta. El deseo se apodero de él y la agarro por la cintura, pero antes siquiera de besarla la chica se aparto sonriendo y riéndose de forma misteriosa.

─Te lo he dicho, Agon-san, todavía no…-sonrió de medio lado con arrogancia-Bueno, ¿realmente quieres ir al sitio tan especial que te dije?

Él puso los ojos en blanco soltando un suspiro cansado.

─Sí, sí, pero después de ir, quiero que lo hagamos de una vez, Lanya-se quejó con la misma arrogancia que la chica.

─Eres muy impaciente, jujuju…

─Y tu muy zorra-contesto mirándola amenazante.

Ella volvió a sonreír mientras le lamía une mejilla y le indicaba que la siguiera. No estaba en sus planes ser el perro faldero de nadie, menos de una tía así, pero le picaba la curiosidad de saber porque cuando la conoció le menciono ese lugar tan especial, del cual no sabía nada ni iba a quedarse mucho, él solo quería tirársela y punto. Pero era un poco estrecha, al menos podía llamarla lo que quisiera, no se ofendía, quizás porque se lo dijeron tantas veces que ya no le importaba.

─Deberías saber, Agon-san, que lo que vas a ver en ese sitio, debe quedarse en ese sitio-advirtió mirándole amenazadora.

Él sonrió, ahora si interesado en saber que tan secreto era ese sitio.

─Por supuesto.

─Nunca, a nadie, no le dirás ni siquiera a tu puta planta la dirección del sitio, ¿entendido?

─¡Que sí, joder!-dijo ya cansado de que le hablara como a un niño pequeño.

─Bien-contesto ella mirándole con suspicacia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

─¿Dónde coño estamos?-pregunto mirando sin entender el sitio.

─En una iglesia no te jode-se burló la otra.

Él gruño siguiendo a la chica, que bajaba las escaleras de un sótano, en la esquina de un bar gótico. Estaba oscuro, pero las débiles llamas de unas velas lo iluminaban, las paredes eran viejas, y unas capas de moho verde y algunos hongos cubrían una gran parte, las escaleras parecían estar talladas a mano propia, pero también eran viejas. Al llegar abajo cruzaron un túnel, del que al fondo se veía una luz roja, le recordaba bastante a cuando eran pequeños, sus padres les llevaron a él y a Unsui al parque de atracciones, su padre insistió en que se montaran en el castillo del terror, y a pesar de las quejas de su hermano mayor, acabaron entrando. Esto era un tercio de lo mismo, solo que no habían tíos disfrazados de esqueletos o deformes escondidos en un rincón esperando a que llegue la vagoneta y asustarte. Lanya le tendió la mano, con una sonrisa, y él solo se la cogió porque sí, no veía porque negarse a ese capricho. Entraron en lo que era la sala de la luz roja, era una sala vieja, bastante grande dividida en diez pasillos, iluminada por candelabros encima de mesas con sabanas rojas, cortinas y muchas otras telas rojas la adornaban como si fuera una sala árabe, incluso habían cojines en el suelo con una gran alfombra roja turca. Mujeres jóvenes, con capas negras iban y venían en la estancia sin percatarse por ellos dos, también habían hombres jóvenes, y le sorprendió ver al que no se esperaba ver ahí.

Jamás de los jamases pensó en ver a…

─No puedo creerlo, la maldita basura esa-murmuro Agon mirándole.

Lanya miro a la dirección.

─Ah, ese, sí-sonrió de medio lado-Habashira Rui es uno de los nuevos…

─¿Nuevos? ¿Pero donde coño estamos?

De repente, un hombre de mediana edad, de un ojo verde y otro marrón apareció detrás de ellos. Vestido también con una capa negra, de pelo grisáceo, y un poco calvo, saludo a Lanya con un beso en el dorso de la mano y miro a Agon con suspicacia, pero le tendió la mano, inútil intento, porque el rastas no se la correspondió.

─¿Quién es él, Lanya? ¿Acaso un nuevo hermano?-pregunto un poco decepcionado por el rechazo de su saludo, pero algo emocionado por la posibilidad de que fuera lo que pensaba.

Ella sonrió abrazándose al brazo de Agon felizmente.

─Es solo un amiguito, bastante parecido a nosotros, y pensé en traerle-dijo contentísima.

─Ok, ¿me puedes explicar que hacemos aquí?

Miro a Agon, tenía una mirada seria escondida tras las gafas, y su aura maligna no era precisamente buena señal, pero la pelinegra continuo sonriendo aunque ahora con una arrogancia siniestra mientras jalaba a Agon para que caminara en uno de los pasillos.

─Estamos en una secta satánica, Agon-san…-respondió tranquila-Y quiero mostrarte algo, que nunca has visto…pero debo advertirte que esto puede dejarte marcado de por vida…

─Me importa una mierda, enséñame lo que me tengas que enseñar y vámonos de aquí.

Lanya sonrió. Le gustaba bastante ese tío, cuando lo conoció en ese bar, aquella noche en la que se había metido con unos tipos, y Agon vino a salvarla. Tras invitarlo a varios tragos, como agradecimiento se dio cuenta de algo, ese tipo era salvaje, amenazador e incluso inteligente, tenía todos los rasgos que buscaba, y odiaba a los hombres, perfecto, un mujeriego que quería echarle un polvo, no era el primero ni sería el último en quererla de esa forma, pero Kongo Agon era distinto. Y justamente ahora, vería algo que deseaba contemplar, a ese guaperas con el rostro desfigurado, porque ningún humano viviente a parte de ellos, podría aguantar las ganas de vomitar, gritar e impresionarse con lo que estaba a punto de ver.

Agon siguió a la chica hasta una puerta, tras la última pregunta de si estaba realmente preparado, y le contesto que sí harto de decírselo, entraron. Era una réplica exacta de la otra sala, salvo por dos cosas, en el suelo había la misma estrella que en los hombros de Lanya, también habían manchas de sangre y carne, dudaba que de animal…algún hueso roído con trozos de carne en ellos todavía. Se le ampliaron los ojos cuando vio lo que vio, encadenado de tobillos, muñecas y un collar de espinas, había un chico…o eso creía hasta que le vio mejor, por la espalda habían finas espinas puntiagudas, que le llegaban hasta media espalda, luego en los músculos de la espalda, como dos agujeros a la misma altura, con sangre cuajada y algo blanco, como si fuera un hueso. Lo que le dejo helado era ver un largo delgado y rojo rabo al final la punta en flecha, en el rabo también sobresalían huesos en forma de espinas afiladas y amenazantes. Tenía la piel clara, perlada de sudor y sangre seca, el pelo rubio alzado también con alguna que otra mancha de sangre, orejas largas y puntiagudas con dos pendientes plateados a cada oreja, en forma circular. Tenía los ojos cerrados con el rostro cara a cara con el suelo, boca abajo vamos. Lo impresionante de todo esto es que estaba completamente desnudo en mitad de la estrella de seis puntas, las cadenas estaban unidas a cinco postes de hierro que rodeaban la estrella. El chico, que parecía tener unos dieciocho como él abrió lentamente los ojos cuando escucho que se le acercaban, eran de un brillante verde esmeralda, ahora brillantes de rencor y unas ganas de matar que nunca había visto en nada ni en nadie, el hombre de pelo grisáceo y ojos bicolor se acercó lo suficientemente para inyectarle algo al rubio, y el cuerpo de este se retorció y dejo salir unos sonidos similares a gruñidos, siguió retorciéndose unos segundos más antes de dejarse caer contra el suelo de lado y dándole la espalda a Agon y a Lanya. El hombre les miro sonriéndoles, como si hubiera visto su expresión de sorpresa y asintió a Lanya, como dándole permiso para hablar.

─Agon-san…te presento al demonio de raza Homodracule -empezó a relatar-Son la raza de demonios más parecidos a los humanos, con la diferencia de que tienen rabo, huesos con forma de espinas por la espalda, también en el mismo rabo, y alas.

─¿D-donde están las alas?-se atrevió a preguntar, sin quitarle ojo al rubio.

─Se las arrancamos, por supuesto-esta vez contesto el hombre-Esta raza de demonios es la más agresiva que hay, Agon-san. Las alas le darían fuerzas como para levantar un tornado, son realmente grandes, hay que arrancarlas de un tirón y quemarlas, si no, son capaces de regresar al cuerpo del demonio y pegarse-explico mirando al rubio-¿un ejemplar hermoso, verdad? Cuesta encontrarlos de semejante belleza, este fue el resultado de años de experimentación…

─¿Experimentación?-pregunto otra vez sin creerse lo que estaba viendo todavía.

Lanya le agarro del brazo para acercarse más al demonio, y abrazarse a Agon mirando con intensidad el cuerpo de espaldas a ellos.

─Sí, resulta ser que para invocar a los demonios en general, hay que hacer…sacrificios humanos-soltó una risita cruel-Nosotros, simplemente cogíamos a vagabundos que no querían seguir viviendo y los ofrecíamos…pero nunca conseguíamos invocarlos-una sonrisa apareció en sus labios-hasta que descubrimos, que a los demonios no les gustan humanos cualquieras, para cada raza les gustan de diversas formas. Al final de experimentar mucho tiempo, conseguimos hace nada dar con la solución. Para invocar a un demonio tan hermoso como este, debíamos ofrecer un sacrificio humano…virgen-miro como Agon abría la boca sin saber que decir- A esta raza de demonios, Agon-san, les encantan los cuerpos vírgenes, en las leyendas antiguas, se decía que estos eran los que, cuando una mujer noble o un hombre noble no querían llegar vírgenes al matrimonio, invocaban, los demonios les hacían pasar un tortuoso placer delicioso, los tomaban de forma que fuera el mejor orgasmo de su vida…pero esos pobres desgraciados no leían la letra pequeña, al final del coito, los demonios podían devorar el cuerpo cansado de sus víctimas…

─Por eso, para invocar a este…-se acercó y lo semi-levanto, sentándolo en el suelo cogiéndole la barbilla, parecía estar inconsciente y le acaricio una mejilla con la yema de los dedos, como si fuera algo realmente frágil-magnifico ejemplar, tuvimos que entregarle una muchacha joven, pobrecilla, 14 años…muy buena estudiante, responsable, educada…fue ofrecerle una cantidad elevada de dinero para que aceptara y fue devorada por esta criatura del averno, estos no suelen ser fuertes físicamente, por eso usan su astucia a la hora de hacer pactos, pero este no contaba con nuestra tecnología…le inyectamos unos tranquilizantes para mantenerlo atontado mientras lo encadenábamos en esta estrella, de la cual no puede salir, es como una cárcel para él.

─¿Qué te parece, Agon-san? ¿Acaso no es la criatura más extraña e increíble que hayas visto nunca?-le pregunto la chica emocionada (nooooo….yo voy a una secta satánica y me encuentro un demonio en persona y no es nada raro, ¿verdad? ¬¬)

Sin embargo el rastas estaba paralizado. Cuando le dijeron que vería algo que le dejaría estupefacto, ok, tenían razón, lo estaba, realmente lo estaba. Pero es que, ver eso, un demonio, y encima que devoraba humanos, "¿dónde demonios me he metido? Esto no pinta bien, lo mejor es pirarse y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado…" Pero antes de que pudiera hablar, el demonio rubio abrió los ojos de golpe, con una de sus manos encadenadas a una gran velocidad le clavo las garras en la garganta del hombre que lo sostenía. Lanya grito mientras intento acercarse corriendo, pero el rubio fue más rápido y con el rabo lleno de pinchos le ataco, aunque no llego a darle la fuerza que uso hizo que sonara como un látigo contra el viento. Un grupo de los que estaban en la otra sala entraron, rodeando al rubio que intentaba ponerse de pie inútilmente, el cuerpo perdía el equilibrio y no paraba de temblar, posiblemente por los tranquilizantes. Les mostro los colmillos imponentes gruñendo aunque parecía que apenas podía hacer algún sonido, le resbalaba saliva por la comisura de los labios y a pesar de intentar mantenerlos alejados, los creyentes satánicos lo inmovilizaron contra el suelo nuevamente boca abajo. Lanya fue a atender al hombre herido que se levantó tocándose el cuello, se miró la mano llena de sangre, le había dejado cinco agujeros en la carne de los cuales salían sangre a chorros, se lamio la mano con una sonrisa, había sentido una gran descarga de adrenalina deliciosa. Busco en su capa una jeringuilla y se acercó al ahora inmovilizado diablo que se retorcía intentando liberarse inútilmente, le inyecto en el cuello un líquido verde que hizo efecto al minuto, cuando la criatura perdió el conocimiento cerrando los ojos lentamente. Lanya se llevó a Agon de la escena que estaban presenciando, pero antes de salir por la puerta el rastas no pudo evitar echarle un vistazo al rubio, que antes de cerrar los ojos por completo le dio una leve mirada apagada.

Agon sintió un escalofrío, le pareció haber visto un dolor tan grande en esos ojos, que hasta podría afirmar que lo estaba sintiendo en la piel. Lanya le llevo a fuera del lugar donde habían estado y lo abrazo unos momentos, ahora afuera, tomando el aire fresco que le sentó al moreno de gloria, teniendo en cuenta el calor y la presión que se respiraba ahí abajo.

─Siento mucho si esto te ha molestado o afectado de forma negativa, Agon-san-se disculpó la chica apartándose un poco-pensé que como parecías tan aterrador, te gustaría unirte a nosotros…

Agon no respondió, estaba pensando en todo y en nada a la vez. Por un triste polvo, acababa de ver algo traumático para cualquiera, los huesos, la carne y la sangre que habían en la sala, solo podrían ser de…

─¿Esa cosa…come humanos?-no supo porque lo pregunto, simplemente lo hizo.

─Sí, como te he dicho, le ofrecemos sacrificios, por lo que tenemos que buscar cuerpos vírgenes y…

─Un momento-interrumpió-¿le dais de comer, personas vírgenes? ¿Me estás diciendo que matáis a mocosos de 13, 14 y poco más para alimentar a ese monstruo?

Lanya frunció el ceño.

─No lo hacemos cada día, idiota. Le damos de comer una vez cada 3 meses, aguanta mucho tiempo sin comer, pero solo le ofrecemos un humano, por lo que está prácticamente muerto de hambre, si le soltáramos, nos comería a todos ya seamos vírgenes o no, cuando tienen hambre se descontrolan-le explico.

─Hablas como si ya hubierais tenido un demonio antes…

─Lo tuvimos, bastante parecido a este de ahora, en realidad parecían incluso ser el mismo. Pero no, este es más joven y el otro no era rubio, este debe de tener poco menos de 1000 o 2000 años, y realmente es más hermoso-se relamió los labios.

Agon suspiro cansado tocándose las rastas.

─¿Sabes qué? Voy a irme a mi casa y dormir un rato, ver a un bicho de esos que come personas no es algo que te ayude a dormir tranquilo…

─Como quieras, Agon-san, hasta cuando tú quieras-le sonrió dándole un peso en la mejilla.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Se sentó en la cama, jadeando y sudando a mares. Intento calmar su respiración agitada bebiendo un poco de una botella de alguna bebida que ahora mismo no reconocía por el mal sabor de boca que tenía.

No había tenido ninguna pesadilla, por supuesto que no, si soñaba que estaba en la piscina en una fiesta o algo así, pero de repente sintió un calor en su pecho como si le ardiera y no pudo evitar despertarse, pero ese calor siguió ahí hasta ahora. Esa sensación de estar quemándose era la misma que tenía cuando era pequeño y había tenido un mal sueño, pero muy pocas veces en su vida las había experimentado, y por supuesto, esta de ahora había sido la más fuerte, antes no eran tan intensas…suspiro levantándose y abriendo la ventana de su habitación para tomar aire, lo necesitaba, cuando su cuerpo se bañó con la frescura de ese aire agradecido se relajó unos minutos, cerrando los ojos, solo para dejar la mente en blanco y poder dormir de nuevo tranquilamente.

"_Sácame de aquí…_"

Abrió los ojos de golpe otra vez, retrocediendo unos pasos hacia atrás. ¿Quién había dicho eso? Le había parecido escuchar una voz, bueno, como si fuera un susurro, uno débil, pero se dijo una vez más que era su mente. Se acostó en la cama, tapándose hasta la cintura, y poniéndose de cara a la pared, cerró los ojos con la intención de dormir, estar despierto a las dos y media de la mañana no era precisamente una buena opción para madrugar, aunque al día siguiente no tuviera universidad…

"_…Sácame de aquí…_" volvió a escuchar ese susurro.

De nuevo abrió los ojos para comprobar que no era una broma de su hermano, busco cualquier indicio de una grabadora, un móvil cualquier artefacto que sirviera para proyectar esa voz. Pero nada, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, Unsui no era de los que hacían bromas, menos pesadas y sobretodo nunca le había hecho una broma a él, se tumbó en la cama mirando hacia el techo, dejando que esa voz se fuera, no le iba a hacer caso y ya está, era todo producto de su mente un tanto confundida con lo que había pasado. "¡_NO ME IGNORES DESGRACIADO_!" esta vez era un grito, uno furioso, que le hizo vibrar todo el cuerpo de lo fuerte que había sonado. Dio un grito por el punzante dolor de cabeza que de buenas a primeras le había dado, Unsui entro en su habitación, preocupado porque un grito de Agon le había despertado, aunque no le importaría no dormir si podía ayudar a su gemelo. Se acercó hasta él tocándole un hombro, para llamar su atención ya que el rastas parecía estar absorto y tomándose la cabeza con fuerza.

─¿Agon, que pasa, te encuentras bien?-pregunto preocupado inclinándose un poco hacia su hermano.

Agon gruño, intentando calmar ese dolor que no cesaba.

─¡Me duele la cabeza!

─¿Quieres una aspirina o un paracetamol o…?-fue interrumpido por la mirada de su hermano.

─¡¿Es que no la has oído?!-le agarro de los hombros.

─¿Oír el qué?-pregunto con los ojos muy abiertos.

─¡La voz esa!

─¿Qué voz, de qué hablas, Agon?-pregunto preocupado y confundido.

El rastas miro sin entender a su hermano, ¿Cómo podía no oírla cuando había gritado antes que él? ¿Pero qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Por qué oía esa voz? Unsui se estaba preocupando demasiado, de repente Agon decía algo de una voz, no quería pensar que a lo mejor su hermano se estaba drogando o que de buenas a primeras oyera voces que no existían…A lo mejor esa chica le había hecho algo. Tendría que llevar a Agon al médico, esa gótica podría haberle dado a su hermano alguna cosa rara que le hiciera alucinar o vete a saber que hicieron esos dos…

─Agon, será mejor que vayamos al medic…

─Fuera-interrumpió con la cabeza gacha.

─P-pero…-quiso insistir.

Agon levanto la cabeza mirándole con rabia y se levantó empujándolo hacia la puerta. Lo que menos quería era que su hermano pensara que estaba loco.

─¡Agon, lo mejor es que vayas a un…!

─¡He dicho que no me jodas, basura, lárgate de mi cuarto y cierra tu puta boca!-le rugió cerrando la puerta en las narices de Unsui, ahora afuera de la habitación.

Una vez se quedó solo, se sentó en su cama con las manos apoyadas en la cabeza. Joder, no entendía nada, de buenas a primeras oía una voz que le pedía que le sacara de vete a saber dónde y luego le gritaba que no le ignorara, ¿y que se supone que debería hacer con una voz que desconocía?

"_No me ignores, bastardo, sé que puedes oírme_" otra vez, pero de nuevo susurrando débilmente.

─Ugh…sí, te oigo-susurro también, para que su hermano no le oyera.

No sabía por qué, pero pensaba que a lo mejor si le respondía, se callaría un buen rato, mala idea por su parte hacerlo. "_No hace falta que susurres, estúpido, puedes contestarme pensando_" volvió a decir, "Ok, ¿ya está bien para su gusto Sra. Vocecita toca cojones?" le contesto a la voz con sarcasmo. "_Créeme, para mí es más molesto, puedo ver todo lo que piensas y oírlo también, no paro de ver a_…", "Vale, vale, soy yo quien lo piensa, que tú lo digas ya sobra. Ahora, contéstame, ¿Quién eres y qué quieres?".

No obtuvo respuesta.

"Eh, oye, tú, vocecita de los cojones, ¿Por qué te quedas muda ahora?" pero siguió sin respuesta.

Como pasaron varios minutos, y no obtuvo respuesta alguna, decidió dormirse y olvidarse de ese tema. Pero…fue cerrar los ojos que cayó en un profundo sueño…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Estaba todo oscuro, no se veía nada, solo era oscuridad y él estaba en medio de ella.

"¿_Quieres saber por qué te hablo_?" escucho aquella voz otra vez.

─Oh, ¿Ahora hablas puta voz de mierda?-gruño fastidiado.

"_Pse, como si me importara que mi insultaras, no es nada en comparación con lo que estoy viviendo ahora mismo, jodido rastas_".

Eso, le llamo la atención…

─¿Cómo sabes que tengo rastas?

"_También sé, que te llamas Kongo Agon, que tienes dieciocho años, vives con tu hermano gemelo mayor, Unsui, que es calvo y…_" pero fue interrumpida por Agon.

─De acuerdo, para resumir, que sabes mucho-trago saliva, impresionado-¿Pero quién eres tú?

"_Pues soy yo, yo mismo_" contesto como si fuera lo más sencillo del mundo.

─¡No, gilipollas! Me refiero a que…¡Agh! Da igual, por lo que has dicho quiere decir que eres un tío, ¿no?-le pregunto a la voz, instintivamente mirando por todos lados buscándola.

"¿_Ein_? ¿_Qué es un 'tío' _?"

…(silencio por parte de Agon)

─¿No sabes lo que es un tío?-pregunto con cierto tic nervioso en la ceja-joder, idiota, ¿eres hombre o mujer?

"_Soy un macho si eso es lo que preguntas_"

Otro tic nervioso.

─Vale, pues vamos al grano de una vez, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-pregunto intentando acabar ya esa conversación.

"_Que me saques de aquí_"

─¿De dónde? Y, ¿Por qué yo?-ahora estaba serio.

"_De este sitio rojo, y porque tú me viste y no eres de ellos_" respondió la voz, aclarando un poco el asunto.

─¿Qué sitio rojo, y como que yo te vi? No te conozco de nada nunca he…

"_Nunca has oído mi voz, pero si me has visto. El sitio rojo, donde me tienen encadenado al suelo...¿No sabes de lo que hablo, verdad? No pasa nada, ahora te lo aclarare todo, ahora veras porque quiero salir de aquí, porque necesito tu ayuda, jodido rastas…_".

Antes de que Agon pudiera hablar, sintió como todo se iluminaba de repente. Pudo verse a sí mismo, en aquel lugar, todo cubierto de telas rojas, había un grupo de esos tipos de capas negras haciendo un círculo, también vio a Lanya abrazada a la cintura de aquel hombre de pelo grisáceo y ojos bicolor. Se acercó, pero parecían no darse cuenta de su presencia, como si fuera un fantasma, miro al sitio donde todos miraban y se le ampliaron los ojos, en el suelo estaba ese diablo rubio con una cuerda que mordía en la boca, posiblemente para evitar que mordiera. Había tres mujeres, dos acariciándole el pecho y otra que…estaba completamente desnuda cabalgando encima del demonio, el cual se retorcía gruñendo. Cuando la chica que lo montaba dio un gemido extasiado, las tres se levantaron y se fueron, para ser reemplazados por dos mujeres y un hombre, todos jóvenes, de unos dieciséis, el hombre se sentó en las caderas del rubio y por encima de la cuerda lo beso en los labios, mientras, una de las mujeres le acariciaba el pelo mordiéndole la oreja derecha, la otra le iba besando las rodillas mientras subía hasta llegar al miembro del rubio. Este se revolvió de nuevo, gritando con los ojos apretados, parecía…parecía estar sufriendo en vez de disfrutar esas atenciones a su cuerpo.

Lanya dejó escapar una risita cruel.

─Yo también quiero divertirme con él…maestro-dijo con una mirada deseosa.

─Paciencia, pequeña, ellos son los nuevos, por lo tanto deben disfrutarlo…dentro de dos noches, sin contar esta, haremos el último sacrificio y obtendremos algo mayor, muchísimo más grande…-sonrió de forma ambiciosa, también con un brillo en los ojos producto de la lujuria que sentía viendo a ese magnífico y hermoso ser desnudo-Jujuju, nuestro diablillo es muy rebelde, pero eso le da un encanto peculiar…¿No crees?

Lanya asintió.

─Parece que no le gusta que lo tomen…sabes, sería divertido ver hasta qué punto puede enfurecerse un demonio de una raza tan agresiva como la suya-propuso con una sonrisa en los labios.

El hombre también sonrió, asintiendo. Ordeno a los demás menos a la morena que se fueran, quedando ellos dos solos y el rubio, que respiraba aceleradamente con los ojos cerrados, parecía cansado, pero rápidamente se puso en alerta al sentir que los pasos del ya conocido hombre se acercaban a él. Entonces el rubio abrió sus ojos amenazándolo en silencio, queriendo despedazarlo, si no fuera por esos grilletes, el hombre cogió la cadena que estaba unida al collar de pinchos que tenía. Se sentó en el estómago del demonio, mirándolo con una sonrisa, tirando del collar para que el rubio levantara la cabeza del suelo, él se inclinó y le lamió los labios de forma lenta y sensual, pero para el ser que tenía debajo fue como una burla que tenía pensada cobrarse.

─Dime, demonio, ¿Hasta cuanto puedes aguantar sin estallar?-dijo, mientras se sacaba de la capa una navaja-pobrecillo…solo conoces las cosas de los siglos pasados…no importa yo te enseñare un poco, esto, se llama navaja, y es para cortar cosas, en tu caso…para esto.

Paseo el filo de la navaja por la cadera del demonio, sin cortar. Pero, entonces, lentamente fue clavándole la punta haciendo una línea por la cadera izquierda, escuchando como siseaba de dolor el rubio, se llevó la navaja a la boca y lamió la sangre soltando un sonido extasiado.

─Que deliciosa…tú sangre es deliciosa, mí pequeño demonio…quiero más-le miro con deseo.

El rubio grito, se retorció, maldijo y todo lo que pudo hacer. El hombre le clavo la navaja por partes de las caderas, le corto un poco los muslos, las rodillas, le apuñalo en muslo derecho y tras hacerle cortes por el pecho le volvió a apuñalar en el hombro izquierdo, lamiendo la sangre que brotaba de sus heridas y la de la navaja. Agon, que estaba allí de espectador y como si fuera un fantasma observo todo eso sin saber que pensar o decir, de repente, una sacudida de dolor le hizo arrodillarse. Le dolía el cuerpo, como si le hubieran apuña…miro hacia el rubio, con los ojos desorbitados, ¿Estaba sintiendo el dolor que ese demonio estaba experimentando? El hombre sonriendo extasiado a ver a ese demonio atado y herido debajo de él, tiro del collar para que volviera a levantar la cabeza le acaricio la mejilla izquierda con la navaja antes de hacerle un corte y lamerle la herida, el ser del averno, hubiera dado cualquier cosa con tal de poder coger esa maldita navaja y hacerle peores cosas a su agresor. El mismo que haciendo que levantara las piernas y que las pusiera por encima de sus hombros, le acaricio su orificio con los dedos. Al demonio se le fue la respiración, abriendo los ojos como platos, temiendo lo que estaba pensando ahora mismo, se retorció por ya pasada la decena vez, dejando salir sonidos incomprensibles, a pesar de saber que no iban a liberarlo que no podía escapar de lo que estaba por venir, quería intentar lo que fuera. El hombre con la navaja, penetro un poco el orificio, sacando, hasta ahora, el grito más fuerte y doloroso del demonio, al cual, finas e invisibles lágrimas le salían por los costados de sus ojos verdes abiertos completamente.

─Maestro…mírelo, si está llorando-dijo con una gran sonrisa-hemos descubierto una nueva faceta de los demonios, si sienten mucho dolor, lloran.

─Ya te lo he dicho, Lanya, estos son la raza más similar a la de los humanos, sus emociones pueden ser realmente idénticas, pero eso no son lágrimas solo de dolor-las acaricio llevándoselas a la boca y probándolas-Mmmh…tenías razón, Lanya, está realmente furioso, si lo presionamos más va a estallar.

─Entonces…veamos como estalla-su mirada era cruel y sin piedad alguna, junto con una sonrisa macabra.

El hombre también sonrío mientras dejando la navaja a un lado, se bajo la cremallera de sus pantalones para sacar al excitado miembro, y conducirlo a la sangrante entrada del demonio. Entro de un golpe, sin esperar a que se acostumbrara, el rubio grito dejándose la garganta al rojo vivo, hasta debió de hacerse sangre, porque sentía el amargo y ya familiar sabor metálico. Las embestidas empezaron nada más entro, con fuerza, buscando el placer único, sin molestarse en intentar hacerle menos dolorosa la situación al rubio que gritaba casi sin voz, porque a este paso se le acabarían rompiendo las cuerdas vocales. Agon seguía retorciéndose en el suelo, sentía como si el estómago se le quemara, le dolía tanto que pensó que iba a morirse, sin embargo no aparto la mirada del demonio del que abusaba ese hombre, que con una sonrisa en la cara, aumento el ritmo, y ya, el rubio para intentar disminuir el dolor movía las caderas, solo buscando que el dolor se fuera, porque no lo aguantaba más. Los ojos verdes miraban al techo, encogidos, con dolor, furia, odio, mientras las lágrimas salían por los lados, lágrimas de rencor, quería gritar, pero es que no le quedaban ni fuerzas ni voz para hacerlo, toda su energía fue yéndose del cuerpo, robada por ese desgraciado que lo tomaba. Y cuando este llego al clímax, el rubio dejo caer su cabeza contra el suelo cuando el collar fue soltado, el hombre respiro con dificultad, cansado y complacido.

Antes de que dijeran algo, el demonio se levantó del suelo, como pudo y se lanzó al cuello del hombre, clavándole otra vez las garras perforando la piel, intentando estrangularlo. Pero la chica, cogiendo un libro con una cruz empezó a relatar una oración que le consumió la poca energía que le quedaba en el cuerpo y le hizo caer, inconsciente de lado al suelo.

Agon también había caído al completo en el suelo…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Al abrir los ojos se vio a si mismo sentado en el suelo con la cabeza en la cama. Tenía una aguda torticolis, porque le crujió el cuello cuando lo ladeo, miro a ver si estaba todo como lo recordaba, sí, por lo visto había sido un sueño…

Pero, cuando intento levantarse, el dolor en el cuerpo le hizo caerse y arrodillarse agarrándose el estómago. Lo recordó todo, todo lo que sucedió, cuando Lanya le llevo a aquel lugar, cuando vio al demonio, cuando aquella voz le hablaba y cuando le mostro aquella escena, ahora lo entendía, la voz era la del demonio. Así que, lo que hacían en esa secta satánica era abusar sexualmente de ese rubio, aunque no entendía que, si adoraban al demonio, ¿por qué le hacían eso a ese? Joder que lío en la cabeza, pero…estando en ese lugar lo sintió todo, el dolor, el sufrimiento que experimento en cada momento ese demonio, cuando el hombre lo violo, parecía que había sido lo más doloroso y humillante que al rubio le había pasado. Suspiro mirando el reloj, las 9 y algo, decidió desayunar, cuando logro ponerse de pie y contrarrestar el dolor.

Cuando llego a la cocina, vio encima de la mesa una nota:

"Agon, voy a pasar 5 noches fuera, me han llamado para una entrevista de trabajo en la oficina de Papa y me tengo que ir a otra cuidad. Tienes dinero suficiente para estos cinco días, aprovéchalo bien, si no, tienes sobras en la nevera del curry que hizo Mama.

Por favor, no te metas en líos y si te sigue doliendo la cabeza tomate una aspirina o un paracetamol, están en el armario de la cocina a la derecha, segunda puerta a la izquierda.

Pd. Por favor, si traes una chica a casa, recoge los condones usados.

At. K. Unsui."

Arrugo la nota y la tiro a la basura, maldita basura de hermano. Se preparó un café negro amargo, como siempre y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina, tomándoselo lentamente, sin prisas. Se quedó mirando el café un buen rato antes de cerrar los ojos.

"¿Estás ahí, demonio?" pregunto con la mente.

Espero varios minutos, hasta media hora pero no recibió respuesta. Cuando se acabó el café se sentó en el sofá esperando alguna señal, algo que le dijera que ese bicho seguía vivo o…joder es que, no podía creerse que esos satánicos estuvieran violando a un demonio, no tenía lógica, se supone que ese tipo de personas adoran no violan a los demonios, y sin embargo no solo lo violaron, lo hirieron y disfrutaron de sus expresiones. Nunca pensó que sentiría un mínimo de lastima por nadie, pero menos aún por un demonio.

─¿Puedes oírme, demonio?-volvió a preguntar en voz alta.

Otra vez no obtuvo respuesta, ya cuando se levantó para irse a la calle, sintió un escalofrió por la espalda. "_…Sí…te oigo…_" escucho en su mente, esa voz, cansada, dolorida como si formular una palabra fuera demasiado.

─Ah…¿estas…bien?-pregunto, sin saber que decir porque no esperaba que le respondiera.

Paso un rato en silencio antes de que respondiera.

"_Ayer te hice sentir, por menos intensidad pero más o menos, todo lo que me hicieron_…¿_y me preguntas si estoy bien_? _Me han humillado, golpeado, abusado mentalmente y violado_, ¿_y se supone que los demonios somos los malvados_?" relato, su voz sonaba furiosa pero a la vez como…

─¿Quieres llorar, basura?-se burló sonriendo.

"_Lo único que quiero es salir de aquí, y vengarme…pero primero quiero salir_…" su voz se ensombreció, "_Quiero irme de aquí…_" volvió a repetir. Agon no supo que decirle, estaba claro que, como él era el único que no era de esa secta y sabía su ubicación, podría ayudarle, pero…"¿_Vas a ayudarme, no_? _Vas a sacarme de aquí_, ¿_verdad_?" su voz sonaba cansada. Apretó los dientes sin saber qué hacer, no tenía por qué ayudarlo, le importaba un huevo lo que le pasara, pero no podía ignorarlo, no cuando escuchaba su voz en su cabeza pidiéndole que le ayudara, y menos aun sabiendo que iba a ver lo que le hacían en sueños para luego experimentarlo en sus propias carnes.

─Sí-respondió sin darse cuenta.

No obtuvo respuesta, pero, durante un segundo sintió que todo el dolor que había ido menguando desparecía completamente, y una sensación extraña, agradable lo sustituía.

El demonio, encadenado al suelo, con los ojos cerrados sonrió. Por fin, por fin…

"_Voy a ser libre_"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trago saliva, mirando el lugar donde, estaba aquel demonio prisionero. Se supone que eran las cuatro de la mañana, a esa hora, ¿seguirían ahí? Daba igual, miro al inconsciente que tenía agarrado, era perfecto, rubio, de piel clara, solo esperaba que el engaño durara bastante para salir de ahí.

Forzó la cerradura del sótano, entrando y cerrando las puertas de este mientras bajaba las escaleras. ¿Por qué hacía esto? Al que iba a salvar era un demonio, se supone que son malos, que te pueden hacer cosas malas y todo ese rollo, a más, ese comía humanos…bueno en ese tema no debía preocuparse, él no era virgen y ese bicho solo comía a humanos vírgenes. Caminando en silencio, con el inconsciente a cuestas fue por el oscuro pasillo hasta la sala principal, se asomo un poco y pudo ver que aun habían algunos por ahí, posiblemente los nuevos que les tocaba hacer turno de guardia, claro, ¿Quién iba a ser tan tonto de dejar a un demonio solo? No había manera de cruzar eso hasta el pasillo que conducía a la sala donde tenían al rubio, al menos no sin ser visto.

Así que, como había visto en tantas películas solo silbo para llamar la atención de uno de los novatos. Este estaba paseándose por lo que era su zona de guardia, cuando escucho un sonido extraño, y se acercó a la puerta, a lo mejor había entrado algún pajarillo por las puertas del sótano, cuando Lanya-san y el maestro se fueron…se asomó por la puerta, pero antes de poder reaccionar alguien le agarro. Agon dejo inconsciente al novato tocándole en un punto que, como le habían enseñado cuando fue a clases de autodefensa pero que luego abandono, podías dejar sin conocimiento por unos minutos si apretabas en el lugar correcto con la fuerza necesaria. Le quito la capa negra para ponérsela él, le iba un poco pequeña pero bueno…escondió al inconsciente rubio en su capa para no levantar sospechas, reconoció que se puso nervioso cuando cruzo la sala, podría golpearlos a todos, por supuesto ganaría, pero, Lanya sabía que él era capaz de hacer eso, y el plan era sacar al demonio de ahí sin ser vistos. Si ahora se ponía a golpear a esas basuras, la morena sabría quien había pasado por ahí enseguida, en cambio, de esta forma, podría simular que el demonio se había escapado, aunque dudaba que el inconsciente que había traído pudiera pasar por uno de esos novatos…negó con la cabeza, lo primero era lo primero, llegar a la sala y desencadenar a ese bicho, ahora para que cuando entrara en la sala y se encontrara a Lanya y al otro, bueno, si ese era el caso podría darles una paliza. Pero lo que le fastidiaba es que entonces le reconocerían, y si los dejaba vivos a lo mejor se tomaban una represalia contra su familia, más probablemente con Unsui, pero tampoco iba a matarlos, podría ser un genio de 100 años, un dios salvaje, un matón y todo lo que tú quieras pero no era un asesino…¡ARGH! Se estaba calentando mucho el coco, decidido a dejar sus dudas a un lado, camino por la sala principal en busca del pasillo que recordaba que llevaba a donde estaba el demonio.

Alguien le toco el hombro y al girarse vio a una chica, pelirroja que le sonrió y le dijo que si podía sustituirla en su turno, que ella estaba cansada. Bueno, era bastante guapa, y encantado de la vida la sustituiría para poder luego ligar con ella y eso…pero esa parte llamada, eh…¿Cómo la llamaba su hermano? Ah, sí, "conciencia" le regañaría y encima tendría que soportar al demonio que le hablaba por la mente, ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Cómo lo hacía? Joder, con sus estúpidos pensamientos se olvidó de contestar a la chica, y lo que menos quería era que dudara, así que, le negó con la cabeza y se fue, dejando a la pelirroja cabizbaja. Llego a la puerta del pasillo y, mirando a ambos lados, se metió en el pasillo y camino a paso ligero, estaba realmente oscuro, no como cuando fue con Lanya la primera vez. Se dio de cara con la puerta y se sobo la nariz dolorida, joder que le había dolido…abrió un poco la puerta para comprobar que no había nadie, para su suerte, estaba vacía. Ágilmente se coló y cerró la puerta en silencio, buscando al demonio, que era fácil de ver, tumbado en el suelo, encadenado boca abajo con el rostro ladeado hacia la puerta, aparentemente inconsciente.

Se acercó y dejo al inconsciente que serviría de doble a un lado. No pudo evitar echarle un vistazo al cuerpo desnudo, ahora magullado y lleno de sangre seca, su vista fue de la espalda hasta el delgado y firme trasero, el rabo estaba entre las piernas pero sin pincharlas con los huesos en forma de espinas. El demonio, lentamente abrió los ojos y busco al que sentía que tenía al lado, cuando le vio, levanto el rostro en una expresión de sorpresa.

"¡_ESTAS AQUÍ_!" grito a través de la mente, parecía, confuso, sorprendido y…puede que contento aunque costaba entender las emociones que le trasmitía.

─Pues claro que estoy aquí, basura-susurro acercándose al rubio-¿puedes levantarte?

El rubio intento ponerse de pie, pero por las cadenas que no eran precisamente largas solo pudo ponerse de rodillas. Agon suspiro, ahora venía la parte chunga, quitarle todas las cadenas, empezó por las manos, al igual que forzó la cerradura del sótano, hizo lo mismo con el grillete de la mano derecha, el cual le costó unos minutos cuando se lo quito. Luego le quito el izquierdo, después fue a los tobillos, los cuales le llevaron más tiempo forzar, posiblemente porque tenían previsto que si a lo mejor el demonio se soltaba de las manos, no pudiera ir a ningún sitio, porque la cerradura de los pies era más compleja.

Solo faltaba el collar, pero decidieron que ya se lo quitaría en otro momento. Primero era salir de ahí, así que Agon, le arreglo el pelo al inconsciente rubio para que quedara alzado, lo desnudo tirando la ropa por ahí y lo encadeno.

"_Ese y yo nos parecemos una mierda_" comento el rubio mirando a su 'doble' con una gota en la cabeza.

─A ver, ¿quieres salir de aquí o quieres quedarte a discutir el parecido, basura?-le pregunto.

El demonio le miro con el ceño fruncido. Cuando intento caminar empezó a tambalearse, hacia tanto tiempo que no caminaba, y encima le habían metido tantos tranquilizantes que apenas si podía mantenerse de pie. El rastas hizo que el rubio le pasara un brazo por el cuello mientras él le agarraba la cintura, con cuidado porque algunas de las heridas de esta seguían siendo recientes, y le ayudo a ir caminando poco a poco. Cuando salieron de la sala, y cruzaron el pasillo, Agon vio un problema, cruzar esa sala, con el demonio así iba a ser un problema, pero se le ocurrió una idea, que ni el mismo aprobaría la verdad…pero bueno, se supone que había ido allí a sacar al demonio así que…

─Metete aquí-le dijo mientras se abría la capa.

"¿_Cómo_?" pregunto mirando la capa con una ceja alzada "_No cabemos ahí los dos_".

Agon suspiro amargado, no tenía ganas de decirlo pero…

─Si te me cuelgas como un mono sí-murmuro.

"_No te entiendo_" admitió ladeando la cabeza de forma adorable (nwn lo siento es que estaría monísimo ladeando la cabeza)

─Tú ven y ya está-gruño.

El rubio le hizo caso, siguiendo las instrucciones de Agon, el demonio se abrazó a su pecho y con las piernas le rodeaba la cintura. Entonces el rastas lo cubría con la capa y a no se le veía nada, y él, para evitar que se cayera o resbalara, no le quedó otra que con una mano, agarrarle de un muslo y aguantarlo, mientras con la otra mano agarraba el rabo por la punta para que no se viera. El demonio, al sentir la mano grande y áspera contra su muslo derecho, no supo porque pero sintió que se sonrojaba un poco, aunque se olvidó a los pocos minutos, cuando por una débil línea de la capa, podía ver la sala, cuando sus ojos verdes vieron la puerta, un sentimiento similar a la adrenalina se apodero de él.

Por fin sería libre, tanto tiempo preso, en ese sótano, sufriendo los maltratos de esos desgraciados…ahora sí, no pensaba dejar ni uno con vida, en cuanto recuperara fuerzas estaba decidido a matar de forma lenta y dolorosa a todos esos hijos de puta. Sonrió mostrando los colmillos, alegre con sus pensamientos de tortura, empezaría con los novatos, luego con los otros…pero esa zorra y el puto hombre de ojos bicolor iban a ser los últimos en sufrir, y sufrirían más de lo que los otros lo hicieron.

Cuando estaban llegando a la puerta final, la que conducía al pasillo y a las escaleras y finalmente a la libertad, uno de los vigilantes les llamo la atención.

─Oye tú…-dijo en un tono serio.

Agon se cago en todo, inconscientemente, apretando el agarre tanto en el rabo como en el muslo del rubio, al que se le volvieron a subir los colores, ¿por qué se sonrojaba? No era la primera vez que le tocaban, pero no podía evitarlo…pero al escuchar la voz del guardia apretó la cara contra el pecho de Agon, "¡_Mierda…mierda…mierda, nos han descubierto_!", "¡No dramatices, basura! Si nos han descubierto da igual, vamos a salir de aquí". El rubio miro hacia arriba, aunque no veía nada-recordad que las capas se cierran en el cuello y ya no se ve la cara, que por cierto Agon lleva capucha, para avisar por si no lo sabíais-con los ojos abiertos, sintiéndose…bien, y no pudo contener una sonrisa, joder cuanto tiempo hacía que no sonreía.

Agon ya se estaba preparando para una paliza, si hacía falta, les daría tal paliza que no recordarían ni sus nombres.

─Tú…-volvió a decir el guardia-¿No sabrás donde queda el McDonald, no?

Agon, si hubiera podido se habría caído hacia atrás. Negó con la cabeza, por si un acaso reconocían su voz, el guardia se despidió y se fue, entonces, tanto el rubio como el rastas pudieron dejar ir un suspiro silencioso. "_Oye, jodido rastas, ¿Qué es un 'McDonald'_?" pregunto curioso, "Nada importante, basura" respondió, con una gota en la cabeza, un satánico preguntando donde quedaba eso…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El demonio salió de la capa del rastas, una vez llegaron afuera y se alejaron unas manzanas del sitio. Inspiro el aire fresco, como si nunca lo hubiera hecho, cerró los ojos y se dejó inundar por todo a su alrededor…hasta que escucho el pitido de un coche y dio un brinco hacia atrás mirando a todos lados, confuso.

"¿_Qué es todo esto_?" pregunto impresionado, mirando hacia arriba, los edificios, las luces. Todo. No recordaba haber visto nada así antes…era increíble, los sonidos que no escucho en su vida de demonio, todas esos nuevos olores que fueron cambiando, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí encerrado como para no sentir semejante delicia?

─Pues es la…Un momento-le miro de cerca-¿Por qué sigues hablándome por la mente?

El rubio aparto la vista, pero cuando quiso hablar, solo salían sonidos incomprensibles. "_No lo sé, esos desgraciados me inyectaban algo que no me dejaba hablar_" se tocó el cuello intentándolo de nuevo, pero solo le salían jadeos y sonidos sin ton ni son. De repente, se llevó las manos a los hombros, y tembló "_Hace frío…"._

─No me jodas, normal, vas desnudo-el rastas lo miro entero, sintiendo que algo en su pecho se removió. Trago saliva y le dio la capa, pero el rubio le fulmino con la mirada-¿Qué? ¿No tenías frío?

"_No quiero eso…lo odio_" siseo por la mente, enviando una mirada letal a la capa.

Con un suspiro, Agon tiro la capa a un contenedor de basura y se quito la sudadera, pasándosela al rubio. Puede que no le tapara mucho…-en realidad le llegaba hasta las rodillas-pero al menos ya no iba completamente desnudo, Agon se miro el reloj, las 05:00 de la mañana, y estaban bastante lejos de su casa, a más que el rubio aún no recuperaba la técnica de caminar. Al girarse y ver un coche con un tío afuera hablando por teléfono, sonrió siniestramente acercándose.

─Y bueno, sí, ya sabes yo…¡EH!-se quejo cuando alguien le agarro del cuello de la camisa.

Iba a insultarle pero al ver al rastas se tragó las palabras. Agon le quito las llaves del coche y le gruño para que se largara, y el sabio hombre hecho a correr por patas sin rechistar, luego le hizo una señal al demonio de que se acercara, aunque lo hizo con dudas, posiblemente esta era la primera vez que veía un coche. Le hizo sentarse en el asiento del copiloto y que se abrochara el cinturón. En ese tema tuvieron una pequeña pelea porque el rubio se pensaba que era una cuerda o algo por el estilo, pero al final consiguió ponérsela. El trayecto fue en silencio, ya que el rubio estaba absorto mirando por la ventanilla todo a su paso, parecía un niño pequeño emocionado porque estaba en un parque de atracciones, cuando llegaron a un atasco de gente que se levantaba para ir a trabajar a esa hora-es verdad hay gente que se levanta a las 5-miro de reojo al demonio. Solo vestido con la sudadera clara, le miro la mejilla izquierda, donde tenía el corte, bajo la vista, las piernas, con algunos arañazos y heridas leves, pero que estaban ahí, y volvió arriba para ver el collar, seguía sin entender porque habían invocado a un demonio…pero entonces cayó en la cuenta de una cosa…

─¡Oye basura, y esos huesos que parecen espinas! ¿Dónde están?-ahora se daba cuenta que la sudadera no estaba perforada ni nada por el estilo.

"_Son retractiles, porque sirven a modo de defensa, como los de la cola_" le enseño el rabo atado a la cintura, que no tenía ni rastro de las espinas.

Agon asintió, ahora entendiendo, pero otra cosa le vino a la mente. Pero se la pregunto, mirando hacia delante.

─¿Y tus alas…cuando te las…?

"_No sé qué fue lo más doloroso…que me las arrancaran o que me violaran…fue cuando me invocaron, no se esperaron a que me desmayara para hacerlo querían que viera como me las arrancaban de cuajo_…" dio un respingo, acordándose del dolor, apretando los dientes y los ojos. "_Para un demonio de mi raza, perder las alas y que te…es lo más humillante que hay_" comento más para sí mismo.

Agon no dijo nada más. Por extraño que fuera, sintió todo el dolor, la frustración y el resentimiento de ese rubio, eso era otra cosa que tenía que descubrir, por qué podía oír los pensamientos del rubio, y porque sentía las emociones del otro…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Llegaron al apartamento de los hermanos Kongo, y Agon estaba en su cuarto buscando ropa para el rubio mientras este estaba sentado en la cama, mirándolo todo con curiosidad, ahora sin el collar porque el rastas había logrado quitárselo.

─A ver…bueno, esto te servirá, creo-le paso una camiseta lila sin cuello de mangas largas fina, y unos pantalones largos ocres-pero antes tienes que darte una ducha.

El rubio volvió a ladear la cabeza, sin entender.

…..

"¡_UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGHHHHHHHHH!_ ¡_DESGRACIADO ESTO QUEMAAA_!" grito el rubio negándose a entrar en la ducha, pero, obligado a empujones por el rastas logro meterlo, aunque se tuvo que meter él también, vestido, porque el otro intentaba escaparse.

─¡Joder, que a tus 2000 años te tenga que duchar una persona!-gruño el rastas.

"¡_Déjame salir, bastardo, esto quema_!" se quejó de nuevo siseando.

─¡¿Prefieres ducharte con agua fría, basura?!-cogió un tarro de jabón y se lo tiro a la cabeza-restregártelo por el pelo.

El rubio lo hizo pero se soltó un gruñido cuando le entro en los ojos y se los frotaba con fuerza.

─¡Pero cierra los ojos, idiota!-le grito con cara anime. El demonio le hizo caso, cerró los ojos restregándose por el pelo el jabón con fuerza-Vale, ahora, con los ojos cerrados echa la cabeza hacia atrás-la verdad se sentía un poco estúpido diciéndole lo que tenía que hacer…

Lo hizo, se aclaró el pelo con el agua a pesar de su expresión de molestia por el agua caliente. Cuando el rastas le dio la señal, el rubio agacho la cabeza restregándose los ojos para poder ver, y quitarse lo que le quedaba de champú en la cara. Agon le dio una esponja y otro bote pero de gel, "¿_Y esto_?"

─Para el cuerpo, le pones el puto gel a la esponja, la mojas un poco y te lavas el cuerpo, te aclaras, te secas y ya esta-explico, pero el otro le miro confundido-¡Argh! ¿no puedes solo hacer lo que te he dicho tu solo?

"_Es que no llego a la espalda_" contesto rascándose la cabeza con un dedo y una gota cayéndole.

(Caída al estilo anime)

─¿Y no podías solo decirlo antes?-pregunto con un aura asesina brotándole.

Pero para su sorpresa, el otro ni se inmuto, solo se encogió de hombros…¿inocentemente? (la verdad cuesta imaginarse a un demonio siendo inocente ¬¬U) con resignación, Agon le dijo que se girara, y le fue restregando la esponja por la espalda, y le llamaron la atención dos pequeños bultos, huesos…"Son sus alas" pensó, "O lo que queda de ellas…" no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal por lo de las alas, el demonio dio un respingo cuando paso la esponja por encima de esos bultos.

─Ey, basura estas…

"_Ya puedo acabar solo_" le miro seriamente.

Agon salió de la ducha, sin decir nada y se fue a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa, ya que había quedado completamente empapado…

Lo que no sabía es que el rubio había escuchado perfectamente lo que pensaba. "_Doy pena…solo doy puta pena…_" apretó los dientes, y las garras contra el mármol de la pared y luego apretó los puños, haciéndose sangre.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Agon estaba en su escritorio, buscando es su portátil cosas relacionadas con lo que porque podía escuchar los pensamientos del rubio. Había encontrado cosas raras de los médiums y eso, pero como se trataba de un demonio…hasta que por fin lo encontró. Se trataba de un vínculo espiritual. De alguna forma, el demonio y él cuando se vieron por primera vez debieron de sentir algo similar, por eso, podían comunicarse o sentir lo que el otro sentía. La pregunta era esta:

¿Cómo sabia ese demonio que tenían un vinculo?

─Ey, basura, contéstame a una pregun…-se volteo en la silla para preguntarle, pero lo que vio le dejo sin habla.

El rubio estaba tumbado, echo un ovillo en su cama, profundamente dormido. Su expresión, tranquila, casi angelical, y respiraba suavemente, como…como si no hubiera dormido bien desde hace años. Se levantó dispuesto a despertarlo, era su cama después de todo, ese demonio dormiría en el sofá, pero se quedó a medio camino cuando sintió algo, ese rubio estaba…feliz. Solo por dormir ya estaba feliz, suspiro derrotado, joder, puta conciencia, así que lo cogió con cuidado, sorprendiéndose de lo poco que pesaba, aunque antes ya lo había comprobado, y lo coloco bien porque en la postura en la que dormía se caería de la cama. Le tapo con las sabanas, y en seguida el rubio se acurruco contra la almohada. Agon se sintió extraño, lo mismo que le paso antes, algo en su pecho se removió con la imagen de ese rubio durmiendo en su cama, ahora sentía esa pregunta de nuevo, antes no la pensó pero ahora…

¿Por qué había ayudado a ese demonio?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dio un bostezo estirándose. Al final durmió en el sofá…miro la hora que era, vale, eran las 10. Se dio una ducha y se vistió con la misma ropa del día anterior, estuvo mirando el como iba a solucionar lo del vinculito ese, ya que no le hacía gracia que ese demonio supiera lo que pensaba en cada momento…

Con el rato que busco, no encontró nada más. Solo decía que para romper vínculos uno de los debía morir y todas esas cosas chungas que los profetas y tal sabían decir para asustar a la gente. Ya eran las 12 de la mañana, y no había indicios del rubio, así que simplemente fue a su habitación a buscarlo, seguía dormido, en la misma postura que la noche anterior, con su expresión totalmente tranquila. Se acercó a la cama y lo zarandeo un poco.

─Ey, basura, levántate que ya es bastante tarde- (Mira quien fue a hablar, el madrugador ¬¬)

El demonio se revolvió un poco antes de abrir los ojos con pereza y bostezar ampliamente. Mostrando los colmillos afilados que tenía, se rasco un poco la cabeza antes de mirar a Agon, "¿_Cuánto he dormido_?" pregunto ya que le habían despertado.

─Pues llevas desde las cinco despierto…7 horas, lo normal sería dormir ocho pero es que a la una hay que comer-explico mientras le sacaba ropa interior y calcetines limpios-puedes dejarte la misma camisa y pantalones pero la ropa interior huele así que tienes que cambiártela, basura.

El rubio ladeo la cabeza, ganándose la atención de Agon, ya que interpretaba que cuando hacía eso es que no entendía algo.

"¿_Por qué me llamas siempre basura_?"

─¿Acaso tienes otro nombre por el que te tenga que llamar?-alzo una ceja.

"_No_" la simple y corta respuesta sorprendió a Agon.

─Oh, venga ya, tienes que tener uno…

"_No_" volvió a contestar.

Agon se rasco la cabeza, joder, pues lo tenían un poco crudo, estar todo el día llamándolo basura pues ya cansaba. Cuando fue a preguntarle que clase de nombre querría se encontró al rubio mirando por la ventana, absorto.

─¿Qué hay de interesante en una puta ventana?-pregunto sentándose en la cama.

"_Es de día…"_

─Sí, es de día…-se burlo-¿Quieres un pin por adivinarlo?

El rubio se giro alzando una ceja.

─Ah, claro que no conoces esa expresión…-solto un bufido-Pues no sé que hacer, basura, ¿tú que nombre quieres?

"_No lo sé, nosotros no tenemos nombre" _se volvió a mirar por la ventana,_ "Hacía tanto tiempo que no veía el sol_…"

Agon se levanto de la cama y fue a su escritorio a buscar un paquete de chicles sin azúcar que tenía por ahí.

─¿Por qué?

"_A parte de estar encerrado tanto tiempo del que no sé un numero…¿Quién va a joder con un demonio en pleno día? Ah, por cierto, Agon…_" llamó el demonio.

Cuando Agon se volteo se vio tumbado en la cama, con el rubio encima, mirándole intensamente. El rastas le cogió por los hombros apartándolo, con demasiada fuerza haciendo que se cayera de la cama y se diera contra un mueble en la cabeza.

─¿¡Pero que hacías?!-le grito intentando disimular el sonrojo que tenía, suerte que tenía la piel morena…

"_Ugh…maldito rastas…solo hacía lo que hago con los humanos_" se quejo mientras se sobaba la cabeza con un gesto de dolor. Agon lo miro sin entender mientras el rubio se levantaba del suelo.

─¿Cómo que, lo que haces con los humanos?

"_Cuando los humanos hacían tratos conmigo, lo que ellos querían era sexo_" le miro seriamente "_Suponía que los de ahora querrían lo mismo_".

"Pues no estaría mal…" pensó el rastas durante unos segundos. Antes de que negara con la cabeza y mirara con seriedad al rubio, sí, tenía que enseñarle a ese demonio que las costumbres de antes y las de ahora no eran lo mismo.

─Basura, si quieres agradecerme que te haya sacado de allí con un gracias ya basta-miro hacia otro lado.

"_Deja de llamarme basura, jodido rastas_" le fulmino con la mirada.

Agon se encogió de hombros mientras pensaba, y al cabo de unos momentos miro al rubio que estaba de pie otra vez mirando por la ventana, joder sí que le había dado fuerte por mirar el estúpido sol (si a ti te hubieran encerrado durante mucho tiempo sin ver el día, a ver qué haces listo ¬¬/Ago: Pues flipar como este seguro que no/ Ya, ya…)

─Pues no sé…que tal…Akuma, que significa demonio-el rubio hizo una mueca desde la ventana-Vale, que tal…Yami, oscuridad-el rubio gruño-ah, yo que sé, hay muchos nombres en el mundo…Momota, Horui, Kotaro, Yue, Hachi, Togamaru, Hiruma, Jinbei, Tsukibota, Tenba, Natsu, Yukio, Ioki…

"¡_PARA_!" grito el rubio dándose la vuelta por completo, "_Ese_" dijo de repente.

─¿Ahh? ¿Cuál? he dicho muchos… Momota, Horui, Kotaro, Yue, Hachi, Togamaru, Hiruma, Jinbei…

"¡_Ese_!" volvio a decir.

─¡Joder cual! ¿Jinbei?

"_No el otro_".

─…Eh…¿Hiruma?-el rubio asintió-Pse, que mierda de nombre, si lo he dicho porque quiere decir diurno, y como flipabas con el día, pero es un nombre raro…

"_Agon tampoco es normal_" sonrió mostrando los colmillos, "_Quiero ese nombre, Hiruma_" lo dijo como si el rastas tuviera el poder de dárselo, lo que le lleno el ego al mismo, aunque él no era quien debía ponérselo.

─Bueno, yo no soy el que debe ponértelo, normalmente son los padres quien te lo ponen y te registran así…

"_Pues dime donde busco yo eso que se llama Padres_" pregunto con seriedad.

─¿Tú me vacilas, no?-el otro levanto una ceja-Los padres, no son objetos, ni nada que se compra, son dos personas que cuando follan tienen un bebe, eso es un hijo, y cuando nace el bebe le dan un nombre y se lo registran. Tú no te puedes poner un nombre, son los padres quienes te lo ponen.

"…_Yo nací de un huevo_…" dijo no muy seguro "_Y lo que serían mis Padres…había un macho de mi raza y una hembra de otra, pero no tenían nombres_" se rasco la cabeza. "_Da igual, total una vez que salimos del cascaron no los volvemos a ver, así que me llamare Hiruma y ya está_".

─Joder, que fácil lo ves tu todo…pero tenemos que hacer algo con eso de que no puedas hablar-le miro suspirando-Habrá que llevarte al médico, a lo mejor saben lo que hacer.

De repente le gruño el estómago al rubio.

─Y veo que tienes hambre-cuando levanto la vista, el demonio le estaba mirando con un poco de saliva cayéndole por la comisura de los labios-¡Ni lo pienses, basura! tendrás que conformarte con curry.

El ahora llamado Hiruma, ladeo la cabeza, "¿_Curry_?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Agon puso un plato de curry en la mesa. Hiruma miro el plato sin entender, nunca había visto eso en su vida, pero con el hambre que tenía…

Con un dedo toco la salsa y se la llevo a la boca lentamente, cuando la probo sus ojos se ampliaron. Agon se preocupo de que a lo mejor podría matarlo, ¡es que no tenía ni puta idea de que comían los demonios! A parte de humanos claro…

─¿Qué te parece?

"_Esta delicioso_…" por fin hablo, con un brillo en los ojos y enseguida empezó a comer curry con la cuchara que le había dado el rastas por si un acaso fuera a comer con las manos. Agon observo como comía, con un ansia increíble, sin siquiera saborearlo, él probo un poco de la olla y tuvo que beberse un vaso de agua hasta arriba, la salsa picaba mucho, pero al demonio parecía no importarle. Cuando acabo puso el plato delante de Agon, "_Más_" exigió, el rastas solo le puso un poco más, pero cuando se le acabo, Hiruma le pidió otro más, y así hasta que no quedo nada en la olla y el rubio seguía con hambre.

─Maldita basura, ¿Cómo puedes tener tanta hambre?

"_Como humanos, y solo me daban uno cada 3 meses, llevo 3 meses hasta ahora sin comer, tú ya estarías más que muerto_" le miro con cierto recelo, pero luego miro hacia una dirección, ya que un sonido le llamo la atención, era el viejo hámster gordo de Unsui, para el rastas era solo una rata que su hermano había criado desde pequeño, sorprendente que ese bicho aguantara tanto… Agon chasqueo la lengua levantándose y fue a buscar algo en la nevera, vamos, si tenía suerte encontraría algo, y sí que la tuvo, había unas sobras de una tortilla de patatas que hizo Unsui. Al darse la vuelta casi se le cayó la tortilla, Hiruma estaba donde la jaula del hámster, con el bote de la salsa en una mano y el pobre hámster que lloraba lleno de salsa en la otra mientras se lo llevaba a la boca. Agon usando su habilidad de la rapidez le quito el hámster de las manos y por una vez, el hámster agradeció la presencia de Agon, ya que cuando era pequeño el rastas no paraba de llamarlo rata asquerosa.

─¡¿PERO TÚ DE QUE VAS INTENTANDO COMERTE A LA RATA ESTA?! ¡ERES PEOR QUE ALF, AL MENOS ESE NO SE COMÍO AL GATO!-le grito poniendo al hámster en la jaula.

Hiruma entrecerró los ojos mirando al hámster.

"_Yo me como a esta rata cueste lo que cueste…_"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ya era tarde, tras ir al médico, el cual quedó estupefacto por los colmillos de Hiruma cuando le reviso la garganta, les pregunto si al rubio le habían suministrado algún producto extraño. Tras inventarse una pequeña mentirijilla el doctor les dijo que Hiruma tenía que tomarse unas pastillas cada 3 horas.

Y antes de salir, le inyecto al rubio algo, dijo que serviría para contrarrestar el efecto que impedía que hablara. Eso sí, no podía hablar mucho ni forzar la voz o se quedaría mudo unos cuantos días, cuando llegaron a la casa del rastas, el rubio suspiro profundamente, mirando la noche con cierto odio, normal, la noche se había convertido en su enemiga, porque fue de noche que esos desgraciados le invocaron, malditos hijos de puta…iban a pagar caro lo que le hicieron…con su vida nada menos.

"_Mañana_…" dijo de repente.

El rastas que estaba acabando unas cosas para él día siguiente (Haciendo los deberes a última hora ¿eh? ¬w¬/Ago: ¿vas a joder a los lectores parando la historia cada dos por tres o la acabas ya, puto zorro?/Qué poco respeto me tienen…T,T y eso que soy yo la que les da trabajo/Hiru: Pero si no nos pagas ¬¬*/La crisis, chico, la cirsis/Ago&Hiru: ¬¬* si no continuas la historia te matamos…) le miro por el rabillo del ojo.

─¿Qué?

"_Mañana_…" se dio la vuelta al rastas, "_Mañana esos hijos de puta, morirán_" la seriedad con la que lo dijo, y ese sabor agrió, el rastas sintió en su cuerpo los deseos de matar que el rubio sentía, gracias al vínculo raro ese.

─¿Cómo que mañana? No digas idioteces, con todos los que hay tú solo nunca conseguirás nada. Antes te volverían a inyectar esa cosa y caerías como una mosca-comento volviendo a lo suyo-Eres libre, ¿para qué complicarte la vida vengándote?

La silla giratoria en la que estaba sentado, se dio la vuelta con fuerza. Agon tenía al demonio cara a cara, frente contra frente, mirada contra mirada, podía sentir escalofríos por la espalda, y como su cuerpo hervía de rabia amenazante. Hiruma estaba furioso, realmente furioso, y su mirada de ahora mismo parecía la de un loco, parecía que podría perder el control en cualquier momento y matarlo, o intentarlo, porque no se dejaría golpear por ese demonio sin luchar. La respiración del rubio era acelerada, y tenía los dientes apretados, "_Yo, no hice nada_…¡_NADA_! ¡_Solo cumplo los tratos que vosotros humanos asquerosos me pedís, me invocaron, y cuando me quise dar cuenta, estaba encadenado y esos desgraciados hijos de puta me pusieron algo raro que hacía que me durmiera_! ¿_Pero sabes lo peor_? _No, no lo sabes_, ¡_Antes de que pudiera quedarme inconsciente, me pusieron delante de un espejo, me agarraron del pelo para que me viera reflejado, para ver la cara que ponía, y dos de esos cabrones me arrancaron las alas a tirones_! ¡_Sentí como se me partían los huesos, como la carne se desenganchaba, como se me quebraba el cuerpo cuando me las arrancaron del todo_! _Y no solo eso, Agon…Me torturaron, violaron, apuñalaron, me humillaron de la peor forma posible, y tú…tú, que has sentido todo lo que sentí,_ ¿¡_ME PIDES QUE NO ME VENGUE, QUE IGNORE TODO LO QUE ME HAN HECHO COMO SI NADA_?!" relato furioso, respirando más deprisa cuando se desahogó, se apartó de Agon y se sentó en el suelo tapándose la cara con las manos, con los codos apoyados en lar rodillas.

Agon no sabía que decirle en esos momentos. Comprendía que estuviera furioso y frustrado, pero sabía muy bien que esos tíos usarían todo tipo de drogas o armas para volver a capturarlo, y si le arrancaron las alas, no quería ni pensar lo que le harían si le volvían a atrapar. Su pecho se estremeció, "¿Por qué le he ayudado? ¿Por qué me preocupo por esta basura?" pero sus pensamientos no obtenían respuesta, así que solo se levantó y sentándose en la cama le dio unas palmadas, no muy fuertes en el hombro, para animarlo un poco o que dejara de sentirse tan mal.

─Vamos basura, cálmate, ya pensaremos algo para que escarmienten pe….

"_Yo no quiero que escarmienten, Agon_" le dio su peor mirada siniestra "_Yo quiero que mueran, que sufran lo que sufrí, quiero ver sus rostros desfigurados por las heridas que les causare y por el miedo y el terror. Quiero que sepan lo que pasa cuando desafían a un diablo, y esos dos, la zorra de Lanya y el tipo de los ojos bicolor…esos dos morirán de la forma más infrahumana posible, una que ni siquiera los demonios desearían_" todo el cuerpo de Hiruma fue rodeado con un aura maligna, oscura, que dejaba claro que era un demonio. El rastas se quedó en silencio meditando, mientras el rubio se volvía a ir a la ventana y mirar, eso era lo único que podía calmarlo, porque sentía que acabaría enloqueciendo si seguía pensando en esa maldita secta.

Tras una hora o por ahí, en silencio total, el rubio volvió a hablar mentalmente, "_Agon_".

El rastas se giró para verle, ahora el rubio estaba volteado, de brazos cruzados mirándole directamente, con una seriedad increíble.

─¿Qué pasa?

"_Bésame_" siguió mirándole serio.

─¿¡AAAAAHHHHH?! ¡¿Qué coño has dicho?!-le grito levantándose, podía imaginarse cualquier cosa, pero que le dijera eso pasaba de los limites.

"_Quiero que me beses_" repitió, "_Como esos dos_" señalo por la ventana. El rastas se acercó a la ventana para saber a qué se refería, en efecto había una pareja en la calle, se abrazaban, coqueteaban, se daban pequeños y tímidos besos, antes de abrazarse casi con desesperación y besarse de forma apasionada, demostrando que se querían y todas esas cosas cursis que no me gusta escribir porque…son cursis.

─¡Sí, se besan, pero es porque son una puta pareja de cursis!-le grito apartando la vista de esa escena.

Hiruma negó con la cabeza, "_No es por eso. Se besan, pero no la está forzando_".

─No te entiendo-contesto con sinceridad.

"_No la fuerza a que le bese, lo hace por voluntad propia…quiero…saber cómo es que te besen sin que estén follando o que te tengan atado_…" desvió la mirada con un leve sonrojo. "_No te pido que haiga algo después del beso, o qué lo hagas como esos dos, solo quiero un puto beso normal y corriente_".

─Si fueras una chica, y estuvieras buena, mira me lo pensaba. Pero eres un tío, un demonio loco suicida que ha intentado comerse el hámster de mi basura de hermano, no somos novios y lo más importante, ¿Por qué iba yo a besarte? Te he sacado de esa secta sin saber porque lo he hecho, podría haberte dejado me importa una mierda lo que le pasa a la basura como tú, te he dado de comer las sobras de curry, tortilla y fideos instantáneos que aún no sé cómo no te has engordado…te he llevado al médico al que he tenido que amenazar para que no diga que ha visto a tío con unos dientes de tiburón, te he dejado dormir en mi cama, hasta te he buscado un puto nombre, no te debo nada, al contrario, me debes a mí, ¿Por qué iba a ceder a esa mierda de capricho tuyo? -contesto aunque no podía disimular el sonrojo de su cara, por suerte que no se notaba.

Hiruma se acercó hasta quedar delante de él, "_Por qué a ti las mujeres te quieren. Tus amantes lo dan todo para complacerte aunque luego tú las eches, tú puedes conseguir que la gente te quiera o te tema o te respete y admire. A parte de dar mi cuerpo para hacer pactos_, ¿_Para qué les sirvo yo a los humanos y a los demonios_? _Siempre me han forzado a que me acueste con ellos. A parte del asco y el deseo, ningún ser siente otra cosa por mí_, ¿_Qué hago bien aparte de ser lo más parecido a una puta_? _A mí nadie va a quererme nunca, Agon, a los demonios no se les quiere, solo…quiero saber qué es lo que se siente cuando te dan un beso sin que te fuercen a hacerlo_" relato con seriedad.

El rastas suspiro, "¿Por qué he nacido con conciencia?" o lo que fuera que ahora mismo le hacía sentirse mal, y sintiera un poquititín de lastima por el rubio. Así que, queriendo acabar rápido, cogió de la cintura al demonio y lo sentó en su regazo, luego de quedarse unos minutos mirándose le dio un rápido y cortó piquito en los labios.

─Ala, ya está, ¿contento?

"¿_Cómo lo habías dicho tú antes_…? _Em…ah sí_, ¿_Tú me vacilas, no_?" pregunto entrecerrando los ojos.

─¿Querías un beso, no? Pues ya está-se quejó.

"_No compares un beso con una mierda de…eso que acabas de hac…_" no pudo continuar, ahora, el rastas le agarro con una mano por la parte trasera de su cuello y lo acerco para darle un fuerte beso. Más que un beso era aplastar los labios con fuerza, Hiruma no hizo nada, él no era experto en besos porque nunca correspondía a menos que sus víctimas lo pidieran alguna vez, normalmente solo querían disfrutar de él, y no al revés. Y Agon, bueno, tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, porque pensaba que le iba a dar asco, por eso solo aplasto sus labios, él no quería besar a un hombre, menos aún a un demonio.

Pero, algo, en su interior exploto de forma intensa. Sin saber porque su cuerpo se movió, impulsado por algo similar a la adrenalina, agarro con fuerza la cintura del demonio, y con la otra mano lo acerco más a sus labios, para profundizar el beso, que iba cobrando intensidad, le mordió el labio inferior a Hiruma para que abriera la boca. En cuanto consiguió que la abriera, lo que su mente repudiaba por asco se convirtió en el mejor sabor que había probado nunca, abrió los ojos como platos mientras pasaba la lengua por la boca del otro, era…joder, era como probar un sabor dulce y adictivo, quería más…y más, miro a su acompañante en esa lucha con los ojos cerrados, sumiso, claro, después de todo siempre era el objeto de sus contratos con humanos. Pero esta situación iba a ser diferente, soltó la nuca del rubio para llevar ambas manos al trasero del rubio y apretarle los glúteos, para hacer que soltara un sonido excitado en el beso, lo que le provoco al rastas una descarga eléctrica por la espalda, había sido el sonido más sensual que había escuchado. Estuvo provocando al rubio para que de una vez, abandonara esa actitud pasiva, se arrepintió cuando logro su objetivo, el demonio le paso los brazos alrededor del cuello, y poco a poco Agon se fue inclinando hasta dar con la pared-recordad que estaba sentado en el lateral-con el demonio casi recostado en su pecho. La lengua rápida y ágil de Hiruma se coló en la boca del rastas explorándola, escapándose a su compañera de caverna que intentaba atraparla para mantenerla fija en un sitio, pero era demasiado traviesa y veloz para que la atrapara, los dientes afilados mordieron un poco demasiado fuerte los labios del rastas, provocándole que le cayeran finos hilos de sangre. Lamió la sangre del rastas, lenta y sensualmente antes de buscar la otra lengua para que bailaran las dos juntas. Las manos de ambos se agarraban al otro, como si no quisieran separarse y fundirse en un solo ser, el deseo y la excitación se podía ver en sus rostros sonrojados, lo que había empezado con un piquito acabo en una lucha por el dominio, en la que ninguno cedía a pesar de la diferencia de fuerzas. Para Agon, que era la primera vez que besaba a un hombre, ese beso estaba siendo jodidamente delicioso, por no hablar de lo bueno que era complaciendo el rubio, se notaba que se había pasado sus 1000 o 2000 años dando placer a los humanos, sabía perfectamente a que lugares de su boca ir para que el dulce sabor adictivo se extendiera y lo hiciera más delicioso. Tras besarse por más de tres o cuatro minutos, los pulmones de ambos, gritaban oxígeno a viva voz, si hasta estaban preparando pancartas con huelga de trabajo, porque estaban siendo ignorados por sus dueños. Los cuales seguían besándose, con saliva y un poco de sangre del labio de Agon cayéndoles de la boca por la fuerza con la que se besaban. Se separaron echando la cabeza hacia atrás, o más bien el rubio porque el otro ya la tenía apoyada contra la pared, buscando aire, las manos del demonio estaban ahora en los hombros del rastas, y las manos de este en la cintura del otro. Cuando abrieron los ojos lo primero que hicieron fue mirarse, para contemplar el rostro sonrojado y excitado del que tenían delante, respiraban al mismo tiempo, deleitándose los dos con la imagen de delante, ¿Cómo habían llegado a eso? A besarse como si fuera lo último que hicieran en sus vidas, lo único que sabían, es que había sido el mejor beso que habían experimentado nunca. "_Pen…Pensaba que no querías besar a un hombre_…" dijo el rubio mentalmente.

El rastas no contesto, simplemente, adelantándose a cualquier movimiento se levantó y tumbo al rubio en el suelo, poniéndose encima. Este dio un respingo cuando toco el suelo con la espalda, aún le dolían las heridas, pero no quería decir nada, por una vez…quería saber que sentían aquellos amantes que tuvo hace años, cuando disfrutaban de que les tomara, y bueno, tenía que reconocer que el que tenía encima no era precisamente un deforme adefesio. Agon le volvió a besar en los labios, semi tumbado encima del rubio, moviendo sus labios expertos de forma sensual y salvaje, sin disminuir el ritmo al que bailaba su lengua con su compañera de caverna. Sus manos fueron a la parte trasera del demonio y se colaron por debajo de la camisa, acariciando su espalda logrando que el de debajo se arqueara, pero no subió demasiado, recordaba perfectamente que lo que quedaba de las alas seguía ahí y si le metía presión podría herirlo más aún. Así que, llevando las manos al estómago, volvió a colarlas debajo de la camisa para acariciar los abdominales un poco marcados e ir subiendo por el pecho, le levanto un poco la camisa, solo hasta dejar a la vista los rosados botones aun dormidos. Abandono el beso, para ir a su cuello, respiro su aroma durante unos segundos, extraño, misterioso pero embriagador, deslizo su lengua lentamente por el cuello, de arriba abajo, con lentitud antes de empezar a lamerle con ansia, acariciando la piel con sus dientes antes de darle pequeños mordiscos y volver a pasarle la lengua, "_Ah_…" gimió el rubio, maldito fuera lo que le inyectaron esos desgraciados, ni gemir podía. Pero ese sonido, ese mismo, provoco que el rastas lo mirara, esa expresión tan excitante del rubio con los ojos cerrados, ruborizado, con un poco de sudor y la boca un poco abierta con los labios enrojecidos, una imagen realmente erótica, a la cual no pudo resistirse a morder con fuerza el cuello clavándole los dientes, se ganó algo que pareció ser un grito ahogado, pero que casi ni se escuchó. Cuando levanto la boca, quedo una marca roja de dientes que más tarde seguramente se convertirá en un buen chupetón muy a la vista. El rubio jadeo, mirándole con deseo, "_…Házmelo…_" pidió su voz, ronca, y él solo lo levanto del suelo, para quitarle los pantalones y la ropa interior. Le puso de rodillas en el suelo con la parte delantera en el lateral de la cama, para que levantara el trasero. Empezó a acariciarle los muslos y por su entrepierna con una mano, mientras la otra la llevaba a la boca del rubio, ordenándole que los lamiera, a lo que el rubio accedió sumiso. Su mano llego a la pequeña erección del demonio, que despertó por completo cuando lo acaricio, ganándose unos sonidos similares a gemidos, y que de vez en cuando le mordiera los dedos con suavidad. Cuando los dedos estuvieron húmedos, se los quito de la boca, y los llevo a su entrada, metiéndolos seguidamente y empezando a moverlos, al poco rato, que al demonio le pareció un infierno por el dolor que sintió, empezó a notar como oleadas de placer le invadían cuando esos dedos tocaban un punto en concreto. "_A…Agon…_" jadeo con los ojos entrecerrados, llenos de pasión y deseo. El rastas saco los dedos del interior del rubio, para levantarse y quitarse los pantalones con la ropa interior también, quedando en igualdad de condiciones, condujo su miembro ya despierto al orificio del demonio, el cual gimió entrecortadamente, aun no habiéndose recuperado de la otra vez que entraron en él, pero esto era diferente, esta vez era él quien quería esto. Cuando se hubo adentrado por completo, aviso al demonio que empezaría a moverse, este asintió apretando los puños en las sabanas arrugadas, los movimientos empezaron lentos, pero firmes, llegando bastante adentro, Hiruma, a pesar de no poder generar sonidos comprensibles o que pudieran relacionarse con jadeos o gemidos, no contuvo absolutamente nada, menos aun cuando el rastas le acariciaba su miembro de forma rápida. En pocos minutos el rubio se vino con algo que parecía un grito, seguido de Agon.

….

La cama crujía cuando las dos figuras, ya completamente desnudas, cabalgaban en ella. Agon sentado con la espalda contra la pared y Hiruma en sus caderas, dejándose caer sobre su miembro firme, el rubio mantenía la cabeza gacha, apretando sus dedos en los hombros morenos sin llegar a clavarle las uñas, a pesar de ser un demonio, no quería herir el cuerpo de ese hombre, muy al contrario que el suyo, parecía estar esculpido por los dioses, todos los músculos marcados, notarios y firmes. Una parte de él se sentía mal, porque estaba mancillando algo tan maravilloso, siempre lo supo, los demonios estaban condenados a tener siempre lo peor. Pero no entendía porque esos que llamaban dioses, iban a dejarle tocar a esa criatura humana tan poco común, única en realidad, un genio de los últimos 100 años, pero ahora que lo pensaba, daba igual, si esto era un sueño o una pesadilla quería que durara. Agon le agarro más fuerte de las caderas, marcándole el ritmo al que debía ir, y el rubio echo la cabeza hacia delante, en el hueco del cuello para ahogar los sonidos que le parecían horrendos, al menos para que los escuchara ese dios que lo tomaba, cerrando los ojos y dejando que el olor corporal de ese hombre le llegara a la nariz, dulce, muy dulce.

Pero poco le duro el ritmo tranquilo que el miembro del rastas toco de nuevo ese lugar que lo enloquecía y empezó a quejarse en voz alta, bueno, ya sabéis, con sonidos altos. En un arrebato, le mordió un hombro al rastas clavándole los colmillos al sentir el orgasmo de nuevo, provocando que saliera un poco de sangre, y haciendo que el rastas también llegara por la repentina mezcla del dolor y el placer.

….

Agon jadeaba con fuerza, mientras se mecía en el interior del rubio. Este estaba tumbado boca arriba, con las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza, sujetas por las morenas y grandes del otro, con las piernas alzadas sobre sus hombros dándole mejor postura para poder penetrarlo. Ambos cuerpos estaban perlados de sudor, y el rubio estaba cansado pero no le daba tregua al cuerpo. El ritmo se aceleraba poco a poco, hasta que Hiruma movió las caderas para que el miembro llegara más adentro, levanto y cruzo las piernas en la espalda morena buscando más contacto.

Agon soltó las manos para agarrar la nuca del rubio y besarlo en los labios. Así como este le envolvió los brazos alrededor del cuello para profundizar el beso. "_…Ah…No puedo más…_" dijo mentalmente el demonio con los ojos cerrados, "Yo tampoco…" contesto también por la mente, para no romper el intenso beso. Dejo de agarrar la cabeza del rubio para poder pellizcarle los pezones, ganándose más sonidos excitantes, pero el rubio en venganza hizo lo mismo cosa que rompió el beso porque Agon echo la cabeza hacia atrás jadeando, dándole al rubio una buena vista, con una sonrisa traviesa, mordisqueo el moreno cuello con sus dientes pasándole la lengua mientras mecía las caderas con más fuerza. Apretando el ceño fruncido, y ocultando su rostro en el cuello de Agon, abrazándose a su espalda, el demonio llego al orgasmo más intenso que había tenido. Agon sin embargo, continúo embistiendo con más fuerza hasta acabar viniéndose también.

….

Estaban los dos, en la cama, tumbados el uno junto al otro sin saber que decir. Tras la pausa silenciosa, el primero en hablar fue el rubio, "_Esta ha sido una buena primera vez…_" sonrió cansado.

Agon le miro arqueando una ceja.

─Pero si ya te has acostado con muchas personas-y se acordaba de cuando lo violaron, por lo que no era su primera vez.

"_Sí, es verdad, aunque esta ha sido la primera vez que participo queriendo…pero no hablaba de mí_" sus ojos verdes se reunieron con los oscuros, "_Esta es tu primera vez con un hombre…o sea, que eras virgen en ese sentido_" sonrió mostrando los colmillos. El rastas abrió los ojos como platos, joder, acaso iba a…

─¿¡Ahora vas a comerme?!-grito, a punto de prepararse para apalizarlo.

"¡_No idiota_!" grito con cara anime, "_Pero…sí que quiero hacer un trato contigo…kekeke_…" esta era la primera vez, que Agon oía su risa, extraña y siniestra, pero quien era él para quejarse sobre lo siniestro…

─¿Qué trato?

"_Kekeke, eso lo sabrás…el día de tu muerte_" sonrió dándose la vuelta y quedando de espaldas al rastas.

─¡¿Aaahhh?!-pero no obtuvo respuesta-¡Que te follen maldita basura!-también se dio la vuelta para estar espalda contra espalda.

Hiruma sonrió.

─Que sueñes bien, jodido rastas~…-se burló.

Agon se sentó en la cama, abriendo los ojos como platos.

─Hi…Hiruma…

El rubio también se sentó en la cama, mirando a Agon con la misma expresión, se llevó una mano al cuello tanteándoselo…

─P…Puedo…hablar-dijo con asombro, aunque su voz sonaba un poco ronca, su rostro se ensancho en un gran sonrisa, fue a decir algo pero Agon no le dejo por un beso ligero en los labios.

─Ahora no, guárdate la voz para mañana. Recuerda que no puedes forzarla, ahora que hablas consérvala-dijo antes de, con delicadeza por las heridas en su cuerpo, abrazara al demonio contra su pecho.

Hiruma se sonrojo por la reacción del rastas. Pero cerró los ojos, con una sonrisa y riéndose suavemente, acurrucándose contra el pecho del rastas, escuchando los latidos del corazón que poco a poco iban normalizándose.

"_Mañana…kekeke_…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lanya gruño furiosa.

─¡Tantos años, esquivando a la policía por los secuestros y los asesinatos! ¡Tantos! ¡Para que ahora se nos escape ese demonio!-grito furiosa a los que hacían de guardias, los mismos de la noche de la fuga del rubio.

─L-Lanya-san, nosotros no…

─¡Cállate!-grito cogiendo una daga clavándosela en el ojo y sacándoselo, para luego rebanarle el pescuezo-¡Vuestras vidas no son nada en comparación con ese bicho! ¿¡Tenéis idea de que pasaría si volviera a vengarse?!

El hombre de pelo grisáceo le puso una mano en el hombro a Lanya, negando con la cabeza.

─Dudo que vuelva, sabe que tenemos armas contra él…-dijo apretando los dientes-Pero vosotros, gusanos incompetentes, ¿¡CÓMO OS PUDISTÉIS DEJAR ENGAÑAR POR UN DEMONIO AL DESCUBIERTO?!

Los guardias se estremecieron.

─Por lo visto alguno de los nuestros se acercó a él…e hizo un cambiazo…Maestro-dijo uno con voz temblorosa.

El Maestro miro a ese.

─¿Oh, en serio? ¿y desde cuando tenéis vosotros las llaves de sus cadenas? ¿Eh? Contestadme, ¡¿CÓMO FORZO LAS CERRADURAS SI NO LLEVAÍS ARMAS NI NADA?!

Antes de que el guardia pudiera contestar, se escucho un grito, luego otro, sumándose a un coro desgarrador. Todos fueron a la sala principal, donde, los nuevos, se prendían en llamas, los ojos se ponían en blanco, les salía sangre por los mismos, por la nariz, la boca y los oídos, hasta que explotaban en un mar de llamas dejando que la sangre tiñera el suelo. Los que intentaban huir, se retorcían, los huesos se les salían del lugar hasta romper los tendones, los músculos y sobresalir por la piel. Poco a poco, todos los de la sala se iban calcinando o se desmembraban, algunos les explotaba la cabeza o simplemente el cuerpo entero, otros se desangraban por la boca vomitando sangre todo el rato. Lanya miraba todo con horror, al igual que el maestro, no entendían lo que estaba pasando, hasta que de repente las telas rojas se prendieron en fuego, del pasillo que conducía a las escaleras para salir salió una figura, envuelta por las llamas pero que no se quemaba. Vestido al completo de negro, con las garras llenas de sangre, en la mano derecha la cabeza de unos de los guardias, sin ojos, y medio rostro calcinado. Los colmillos que dejaba ver en su sonrisa cruel, malvada, el pelo alzado rubio brillante por el reflejo de las llamas, las orejas puntiagudas con esos dos pendientes a cada una, plateados ahora parecían rojos por las llamas. Su rostro, hermoso, diabólico, con una expresión terrorífica, y sus ojos, completamente rojos inyectados en sangre, camino hasta ellos dos, quienes retrocedieron hasta dar con una pared. Lanya se dejó caer sentada en el suelo, con los ojos desorbitados, el Maestro por el contrario permanecía de pie, temblando desconcertado por lo que estaba viendo. El ser echo la cabeza hacia atrás riéndose, cruelmente, perforando los oídos de los acorralados, antes de devolverles su mirada completamente roja, ni siquiera la córnea era blanca. Les lanzo la cabeza hacia ellos, y cayó a los pies de Lanya, quien intento retroceder.

─¿Veis esta cabeza?-hablo, y ambos reconocieron esa voz, la que silenciaron hace tiempo…-Pues su aspecto no será nada en comparación con el vuestro, ¡NINGUNO DE LOS CADAVERES QUE HAY AQUÍ PODRÁ COMPARARSE CON EL VUESTRO! ¡KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE!

Lanya grito, intentando huir, pero un rabo con espinas se enredó en su cuello a forma de cuerda. Fue sustituido por la mano derecha del ser, que la agarro por el cuello, clavándole las garras dejando que la sangre fluyera de sus heridas, él toco la sangre con la otra mano y se la llevo a la boca, lamiéndola lentamente y dejando ir un Mmmmh…

─¿Cómo lo dijiste aquella vez…? Ah sí, veamos a ver cuánto aguantas sin estallar-sonrió macabramente tirando a la chica al suelo-Empecemos por el principio-se saco una navaja del pantalón-Esto…se llama navaja, y sirve para cortar, en tu caso…¡Para esto!-la apuñalo cruelmente en la cadera izquierda, ella grito cuando la navaja se retorció en la herida, saco la navaja de la herida para mirar a la chica-Um…creo que no es suficiente para que lo entiendas, pasemos al segundo ejemplo-le hizo cortes por el vientre, los muslos y en los dos hombros, rajando los tatuajes por en medio de las estrellas de seis puntas-Kekeke, creo que aún falta para que lo entiendas, quizás con esto…-le corto unos tendones de las piernas clavando la navaja con ganas. Ella grito desesperada buscando liberarse pero la mano en su cuello apretó el agarre sin asfixiarla-Todavía no, zorra, morirás cuando yo te lo diga-dijo cruelmente, quitándole los pantalones vaqueros y la ropa interior inferior, dejándola desnuda de cintura para abajo-Ahora sabrás, que es que te metan esto por el culo-levanto las piernas de la chica y le clavo la navaja sin piedad en su orificio, la sangre de las piernas iba saliendo a chorros, por lo que el ser diabólico utilizo algún poder extraño para curarla-te lo he dicho, no morirás hasta que yo quiera, primero, sufrirás todo lo que me habéis hecho, pero no será suficiente, quiero que sufras tanto que me supliques que te mate-susurro a su oído, su voz era letal, baja y peligrosa-Ahora, a ver cuánto aguantas.

La violo con fuerza más de cinco veces, aunque él no se excitara, aunque le diera asco, quería que sintiera todas las veces que le habían humillado. Lanya lloraba, gritaba y hasta se hizo sangre por clavarse las uñas en las palmas de las manos, cuando el demonio se las ajunto por encima de la cabeza dejando su cuello tranquilo y con heridas sangrantes. Una vez acabo de violarla por séptima vez, es que ya no le daba asco, sino repulsión tomar un cuerpo ni siquiera virgen como ese, volvió a agarrarla del cuello mientras con la navaja, le hizo cortes en los senos ahora descubiertos. Le puso una mano en uno y al apretarlo con fuerza clavándole las garras, se lo arranco de cuajo.

Lanya grito dejándose la garganta enrojecida y escocida, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

─¡PARAAAA! ¡PORFAVOOR!-grito desesperada con la voz mezclada del llanto y ronca por los gritos.

─Espera bonita, todavía queda uno más-le arranco el otro sin piedad, desenganchando la carne de los músculos-Así, zorra, me sentí yo…no, la verdad es que fue peor, cuando me arrancasteis las alas…no voy a tener ni una pizca de compasión-dicho esto, se levantó por encima de ella e hizo que de sus ojos empezara a salir sangre, que le explotaran, y que su rostro se prendiera en llamas hasta que finalmente murió-Es tu turno…hijo de puta-se volteo al maestro que se quedó pálido y sin aliento al ver la muerte de la chica.

El Maestro se cayo al suelo retrocediendo hasta dar con la pared, temblando y llorando.

─¡Es…Espera, por favor, pu…puedo explicártelo todo…!-intento convencerlo.

El demonio se puso en cuclillas a la misma altura que el hombre, cerró los ojos rojos, para cuando los abrió eran de un verde brillante.

─No…no te voy a matar, tú, cabrón no mereces ni la muerte…-susurro acercándose a su oído-Me arrancaste las alas…me violaste un millón de veces, fantaseabas conmigo tocándote, me humillaste, golpeaste, me heriste casi de forma mortal, me dejaste sin comer ni beber cada 3 meses…me alteraste mentalmente, cuando por las noches me acariciabas y me decías esas cosas al oído, pero que te quede claro una cosa…Yo…No...Soy…Él…No soy el que me decías al oído…Yo…No…Soy…Yuuya…Soy Hiruma…y por lo que pude ver en tu mente, soy su hijo ¿verdad? Hace años invocaste a Yuuya y te obsesionaste con él, hasta le diste nombre, ¿Por eso me invocaste no? Tras una larga y exhausta búsqueda de años y años encontraste la manera de invocarme a mí, para cuando llegara esa noche tan especial, pudieras usarme como sacrificio y traer a Yuuya. Estabas tan obsesionado con mi padre, que al principio creíste que yo era él, pero luego me despreciaste porque no lo era. Me torturaste por tu estúpida obsesión, y planeabas abusar de mí tanto como pudieras para luego matarme…No, no te voy a matar-sonrió apartándose-Lo que voy a hacer, es llevarte conmigo al infierno…allí, el tiempo no pasa, es inmortal…te dejare en manos de los peores demonios y ellos se encargaran de que tu estancia sea lo más hospitalariamente horrible, eso sí, nunca, nunca vas a morir…sufrirás eternamente por lo que me has hecho a mí, y a Yuuya, del que también abusaste por lo que veo…

De repente, el montón de sangre en la sala, se empezó a agrupar formando un circulo y luego un signo de la estrella de seis puntas, de ese símbolo empezaron a salir manos sangrientas que agarraron al Maestro de los pies y lo arrastraron hacia adentro.

─¡NOO! ¡PARA, PARA, PARAAA!-grito agarrándose a una piedra a punto de caer.

Hiruma se puso de nuevo en cuclillas para inclinarse y susurrarle al oído.

─Los chicos malos…van al inferno…¿no lo sabías?-lo dijo en un tono inocente y burlón-Ahora, disfruta de tu eterna vida en mi mundo…

Le arranco las manos de la roca y le dejo caer. Él sonrió mirando hacia atrás, a la puerta, recordando que cuando se salía de ese lugar la dirección de…"_Hasta pronto, Kongo Agon_"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Día X del año X (no preguntéis que fechas son ¬¬U)

Había un grupo de gente, en ese día nublado, en el que se despedía a un genio de los últimos 100 años. Unsui, de 98 años, vestido con un esmoquin negro lloraba a los pies de la tumba de su hermano, se maldecía por no haber muerto él primero…

Cuando llego la hora de hacer un discurso, él tomó la palabra, y sonrió con tristeza.

─Agon…fue un hermano pequeño, del que me siento orgulloso…puede que muchos le odiéis, no era un santo, es verdad. Pero…no sé porque me acuerdo de esto ahora…-sonrió con una lágrima cayéndole-Hace años, cuando era joven, yo me fui 5 días para una entrevista de trabajo, hoy en día aun me pregunto qué paso en esos cinco días…desde entonces, Agon no volvió a salir con ninguna chica, ni hombre ni mujer, nunca se casó…cuando le pregunte tantas veces él solo dijo: "Hay cierta basura, a la que pertenezco…que de seguro me mataría de la peor forma posible si se me ocurre ponerle los cuernos con alguien" siempre dijo lo mismo, con una sonrisa-Unsui miro al cielo-No sé quién era esa persona, pero le agradezco que hubiera aparecido en la vida de Agon, para sentarle la cabeza, mi hermano…amaba a esa persona de verdad, y espero que esa persona si sigue entre nosotros, le ame de corazón.

Todos sonrieron y le dieron el pésame a Unsui.

A lo lejos, una figura que estaba de pie al lado de una tumba con un ángel, vestida de negro observaba la escena. Una sonrisa sincera cruzo el rostro de esa figura, Unsui de repente, se giró y pudo ver un rubio mirándole con una sonrisa, algo en su pecho le hizo ponerse alerta, el rubio se acercó y deposito unas flores oscuras en la tumba de Agon, solo asintió con la cabeza al pasar por al lado de Unsui y se fue, dejando al mayor de los gemelos Kongo con los ojos muy abiertos, no supo porque…pero ese rubio…le parecía que ese rubio era aquella persona de la que hablo Agon. Luego zarandeo la cabeza, pensando que estaba chocheando por la vejez, ese rubio debería tener 18 años, era imposible que conociera a Agon pero…¿Por qué trajo las flores?

Nadie supo jamás, que cuando cruzo la esquina de una tumba, en un segundo el rubio había desparecido…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Agon abrió los ojos.

No recordaba nada, solo que estaba en el hospital y…¿murió? No lo sabía, ojeo a ver que era lo que le rodeaba, estaba como en una habitación, grande, decorada con paredes negras y alfombra roja, había una mesa redonda en el centro, con cuatro sillas, dos terrazas de cortinas rojas también que tapaban la vista, estaba iluminada por un candelabro con muchas velas. Se miró a sí mismo en un espejo que había en la pared, y abrió los ojos como platos, era joven, otra vez, como cuando tenía 18 años…sin entender nada continuo mirando para ver pocas cosas más de decoración. La cama estaba a pocos metros de él, era una grande tipo matrimonio de sabanas y almohadas negras con cortinas negras cayéndole (no me acuerdo como se llamaban esas telas que caían desde arriba por las camas medievales ) por la cama desde arriba.

De repente, sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda. Dos brazos delgados se abrazaron a su cuello desde atrás y sintió una risa suave contra la oreja.

─Cuanto tiempo, jodido rastas~…-susurro juguetona la voz en su oído.

Él, abriendo los ojos como platos, con una sonrisa amplia en su rostro se dio la vuelta atrapando a la figura que tenía ahora adelante en un brazo fuerte y posesivo por la cintura. Le miro, estaba exactamente igual, rubio de pelo alzado, piel clara, orejas largas, dientes afilados, ojos verdes, alto y delgado con el rabo rojo, vestido de negro, pero seguía sin alas.

─Joder, basura…-no supo que decir solo mirarlo como si no se lo creyera-Han pasado muchos años desde que...mierda, Hiruma yo quería que…

Hiruma le silencio con un beso suave.

─Sé muy bien que querías, y me alegro de que en tu jodida vida humana no te hubieras acostado con nadie, te habría cortado los huevos y habría matado a ese que se hubiera atrevido a tocar a MÍ humano-sonrió ampliamente-¿Sabes que te acabo de ver metido en un jarrón, tú echo cenizas y luego como te metían en una tumba? Que mal rollo daba eso…y también he visto a tu hermano, hasta le he saludado, sigue siendo calvo, no me extraña que su mujer le dejara, tío que feo estaba con todas esas arrugas…

Agon se carcajeo, ¿desde cuándo Hiruma hablaba como un moderno?

─Aún…no me has dicho cuál era el trato…-le susurro contra los labios al rubio.

Este le acaricio unas rastas.

─Que cuando murieras, volverías a ser joven, vendrías al infierno, y serías mío para siempre…-le paso los brazos alrededor del cuello para atraerlo y lamerle los labios.

─Mm….suena bien-sonrió-Veo que lo has preparado todo para darme una buena bienvenida.

─Kekeke, por supuesto, ¿quieres saltarte el plato principal e ir a por el postre directamente, jodido rastas?

Los ojos de Agon brillaron de lujuria.

─Con mucho gusto, llevo toda mi vida esperando esto…

Cogió al rubio por la cintura alzándolo para llevarlo a la cama y tumbarlo. Le quito la camisa y beso todo su pecho con esmero. Poco a poco, quedaron desnudos acariciándose, Agon levanto al rubio para ponerlo de rodillas en la cama y que se aguantara en sus hombros para mordisquearle los pezones, ganándose aquellos sonidos, aquella voz que durante años se le privo oír, aquella que amaba y ansiaba escuchar todos los días de su vida…se tumbaron para que cada curva de su cuerpo fuera cubierta con la del otro, abrazándose los dos para quedar cara a cara. Se miraban a los ojos con las frentes juntas.

─Te quiero, basura…-susurro contra sus labios.

─Kekeke, lo sé…-sonrió-para mi desgracia, también te quiero jodido rastas.

Agon sonrió, besándolo apasionadamente, como hizo toda la eternidad que paso junto a ese demonio, con el que peco y ahora le pertenecía…pero nunca se arrepintió de haber cedido a la tentación.

END.

Espero que os haya gustado xD


End file.
